An Unexpected Addition
by ImaginationGoneWild92
Summary: (Reloaded) A small series about Thorin's daughter, Freya, and her relationship with Kili, but will there relationship end up in disaster if Thorin finds out. (For the purpose of my Story Thorin is not Kili's uncle)
1. Chapter 1

"**Blunt the knives, Bend the forks,**

**Smash the bottles and burn the corks, **

**Chip the glasses and crack the plates, **

**Thats what Bilbo Baggins HATES! **

**Cut the cloth, tread on the fat, **

**Leave the bones on the bedroom mat, **

**Pour the Milk on the pantry floor, **

**Splash the Wine on every door, **

**Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl, **

**Pound them up with a thumping pole **

**And when you're finished, if any are whole **

**Send them down the hall to roll **

**THATS WHAT BIBO BAGGINS HATES!" **

While they were all singing at the top of their lungs and throwing plates around poor Bilbo's house, no one noticed another dwarf come in the front door in to Bag End. Gandalf turned to see the door close behind the newly arrived dwarf sneaking in trying to draw as little attention to themselves as possible. Plates flew around the room, Gandalf dodged them and approached the dwarf. It was a little smaller then the others, not even half an inch taller than Bilbo. "What are you doing here?" Gandalf stooped over the dwarf as it took off its cloak and sword, "When your father arrives, he will not be pleased." Gandalf waited for the dwarf to turn around, it had been a long time since they're last meeting.

"My father's opinion of me being here does not effect my position in this company, I will be here whether he likes it or not," a strong, determined dwarf woman turned around to face Gandalf.

"Freya," Gandalf stooped to give the dwarf a hug. "My you have grown since I saw you last."

Freya smiled, "Well the last time you saw me I was only 12 Gandalf."

"My, only 12, time passes so quickly. Well come in, come in."Gandalf turned and lead the way in to the kitchen.

As they entered the dwarves were putting away the plates and Freya noticed a Hobbit standing the middle of it all looking like he was going to have a stroke. "Freya!" All the dwarves chorist and ran to greet her. Freya smiled and hugged the dwarves in return. Balin stepped forward, "What are you doing here Freya, your father will be here soon and he will be most displeased."

"My Lord Balin, I am fully aware of my fathers feelings and to be quite honest I don't really care." Freya looked around the other dwarves, her eyes fell on one of the younger dwarves that Bilbo identified as Kili, Kili smiled at Freya's polite disobedience.

The dwarves began to talk amongst themselves, Gandalf stood back and observed them with Bilbo fretting at his side. Freya, Kili and Fili were talking to each other and laughing, they were all around the same age now. Gandalf looked at how Freya had grown; she wore her hair long just past her shoulders and just like her mother, her hair was a honey brown, her eyes like her father, where a sky blue, and her face was delicate but strong. Balin stood beside Gandalf, "She is truly one of the most beautiful dwarf woman in our race. Thorin is having problems with her though Gandalf."

"Oh, and why is that?" Gandalf asked.

"Well she is too head strong, self willed, refuses to marry and settle down. She is the heir to the throne, and all she wants is adventure." Balin shook his head.

"And is that not the reason you are all here now?" Gandalf questioned, but before Balin could respond there was a knock on the door. All the dwarves went quiet, and Freya looked a little nervous. Bilbo saw her jump and take Kili's hand.

Gandalf went to the door. "Welcome Thorin, now were are all here."

"You said this place would be easy to find Gandalf, I got lost twice on the way south." Thorin said removing his cloak and weapons. "I only found it because of the mark on the door."

"There is no mark on that door, it was painted last week." Bilbo pushed forward and pointed at the door.

"There is a mark on the door, I put it there." Gandalf said to Bilbo.

"Well we can now begin the meeting…" Thorin trailed off his sentence, Bibo saw Freya's hand tighten on Kili's before she let it go, "What are you doing here?" Thorin walked over to his daughter.

"I am here to help, I want to take back Erebor, like you all do." Freya stepped out of the crowd.

Thorin forgot about the 14 other people in the room, this was a father and daughter issue, "What business do you have in taking back Erebor? You have no idea what it is like, and you have no idea what we will have to go through to get it back, it isn't safe Freya."

"I do not know what Erebor is like, but it is my home because it is your home father. I want you to stop drifting from place to place, seeing you, a king, making swords for men in towns. I want to see you on the throne of Erebor, I do not mind the danger, you know that I am an excellent fighter and I can fend for myself, you taught me father." She said folding her arms.

"It is no place for a woman, especially my daughter." Thorin loomed over her.

"Nothing you will say will change my mind, I have skills that other haven't, I can speak Elvish among other things." Freya stated and all the other dwarves nodded at this.

"Nothing will change you mind?" Thorin looked at his daughter.

"No, nothing," She said, jutting her jaw out. "I will sign the contract now."


	2. Chapter 2

Autors Note: Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy!

They made their way out of Hobbitton in single file following Thorin towards the Misty Mountains. Freya was on her pony near the back, she relaxed. Her pony, Bella, was the envy of all the dwarves'; her coat was jet black and shone like polished ebony, she was fast and well built, she was also very brave and loyal to Freya. Freya looked at her surroundings as she walked behind Bofur and his hairy chestnut pony that Bella kept trying to bite. Freya pulled her head way from Bifur's ponies bum for the tenth time, and thought that it was such a shame that Bilbo didn't want to come, they badly needed him, although she thought that her father was pleased. She kicked Bella on and trotted up beside Gandalf. Gandalf looked down at Freya as she pulled up beside him. "Gandalf," she said, Gandalf grinned, a question was coming, "Why didn't Bilbo want to come? I know he fainted when Bofur mentioned the Dragon, but is adventure really that bad for a hobbit?"

"Well, a Hobbit is a creature that enjoys its comforts, they rarely go farther than Bree. But they have been known to rise to the occasion, like Bilbo's ancestors. I have great faith in Hobbits, they are remarkable creatures." Gandalf said puffing on his pipe. Just as Gandalf finished the sentence they heard something behind them, "Wait, Wait!" Freya turned around and grinned, it was Bilbo. He was running up the hill towards them waving the contract in his hand. "I'm coming too," He ran up to Balin and handed him the contract, Balin took out his half moon glasses and looked at it, he then glanced at Bilbo and nodded to Thorin who had turned his pony around to see what was going on.

"Well all seems to be in order," Balin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Get him a pony," Thorin said and turned around again.

"Oh no, no no. I'm fine walking, honestly." Bilbo said shaking his hands, but a small little chestnut mare, Murtle, was brought up for him and he was lifted on to the back of the pony. Bilbo looked rather nervous as the party moved off.

Freya rode on the other side of Gandalf so she could see Bilbo. Suddenly bags of coins went flying across them and over their heads, Bilbo looked very confused. Freya called out and caught one and Gandalf caught the other. "What's this about?" Bilbo asked.

"We all placed bets on whether you'd show up or not." Freya said grinning.

"You did?" Bilbo looked horrified.

"Yes, me and Gandalf said you'd show up." She smiled and pocketed her winnings.

They made their way across the land, each day getting closer to the Misty Mountains. Freya rode beside Kili and Fili most days and Bilbo decided that they were the friendliest of the group, so he rode near them because they included him in conversations, where as most of the other dwarves ignored him, especially Thorin. One night they were camping on a mountain side, Bilbo sat near Kili, Fili and Freya. They were deep in conversation, "Well I heard them last night when I was on watch." Fili said, lighting his pipe with the fire.

"Yes, I heard them too, they woke me up," Kili nodded and passed some food to Freya, a noise went up in the distance and Bilbo edged closer to them.

"Em.. What was that?" He asked going pale.

"That? That noise was made by some Orcs, they've been known to raid camps." Kili jested, Bilbo going paler.

"Orcs are nothing to joke about," Thorin snapped. Kili felt a little embarrassed and looked in to the fire.

Balin walked over to him, "Don't mind him lad, he hates Orcs and with reason." They all nodded, and Balin told them the story.

Bilbo sat down by the fire next to Freya, Freya was watching her father who had walked over to the ponies away from the group, she then felt Bilbo sit beside her and turned to him.

"That is such a sad tale about Azog and the Orcs," Bilbo said looking up at Freya.

She nodded, "But Balin didn't finish it. My Mother, Sjöfn, was one of the most beautiful dwarf-women in all of the Dwarf kingdoms and my father loved her. After Erebor was lost the survivors walked across Middle Earth going from town to town working for the men. My father worked making swords if he could, and then my mother fell pregnant. Months later she gave birth to me, she cherished me and my father was so proud. But when I was three, we were staying just outside Fornost when it happened. Orcs came in from every side, they wanted revenge for their leader, they took my mother and before my father was back they tore her apart. My mother had hidden me in the saddle bags and told me to stay there, the Orcs left and a few moments later my father and the rest of the dwarves rode in. When my father saw the carnage he fell to the ground and the others looked over the dead, one of them saw something stir in the saddle bags and he drew his bow, my little blond head appeared out of the blankets. My father ran over with tears in his eyes and held me close," Freya trailed off her voice breaking. Kili put a hand on her leg and squeezed.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Bilbo said not knowing what else to say.

"It was a long time ago, but I am all that my father has now. I am the heir to the throne, there is no other, so that is why my father didn't want me to come, but I want to see my home land, I want to see what I will rule." Freya said strength growing in her voice again.

They had been riding for days on end and finally Thorin called a stop earlier than usual at an abandoned farm. "We shall camp here tonight. Kili, Fili, watch the ponies." The ponies were handed to the brothers and the dwarves went back to make camp. Thorin began talking with Gandalf, Freya was beside Bilbo as they took their belongings off the ponies, suddenly Thorin and Gandalf were arguing and Gandalf stormed off, got on his horse and rode away. "What was that?' Freya asked.

"Don't mind it lass, thats been brewing for a few days," Dwalin put his hand on her shoulder.

A fire was going, and Bofur was making a stew, "Here, Bilbo take this to the lads will ya?" Bilbo went over and took two bowls from Bofur. He began to walk towards where the ponies were when Freya fell in to step with him. They walked together to the ponies talking about their day. As they approached Fili and Kili had their backs to them, Freya walked in front of the brothers. They were just standing, open mouthed, not looking at her. "Hello?" She said, waving her hand at them.

"You know we had 16 ponies?" Kili said.

"Yes?" Freya nodded.

"Well, now we only have 12," Kili said pointing at a tree that had been up rooted.

Bilbo came forward, "Well what ever took the ponies, must have been very large."

"We needed your burglar opinion, and thats what we thought," Fili said walking towards the tree.

"Shhh," Freya said, "That way." She pointed in the direction of a noise that came from deep in the woods. They all followed, and there was 3 trolls with four of the ponies.

"They have Murtle, we have to do something," Bilbo said.

"Yes, yes we do. You go." Kili pushed Bilbo.

"What!' Bilbo exclaimed.

"You'll be quieter than us." Said Freya, pushing him. Bilbo went forward and tip toed towards the trolls, he looked back to see if they were there, but they had disappeared.

The three young dwarves were running back through the forrest to the camp. They arrived in the camp breathless waving there arms, "Trolls, trolls, trolls!" They said and all the dwarves stood up in shock. They gathered their weapons and followed the younger dwarves in to the forrest. They all hid and saw Bilbo upside down in a trolls hand, "We need to do something." Freya said, tugging at Kili's arm. Kili looked at the dwarves and drew his sword, he let out a cry and he ran towards the trolls, closely followed by Fili, Freya and the rest of the dwarves. Before they knew it they were all in bags piled on the ground and the others were in their underwear on a spit. The trolls began to argue about how to cook them. Freya was panicking, she didn't want to die, she looked up at Kili who was near her and she put her head on his chest. Suddenly Bilbo spoke, "Well you know you must skin them to eat them, they aren't very pleasant like that, and wash them too, I mean they stink." The dwarves shouted at him to shut up. The trolls looked at him and asked him what he meant. "Well you know that some of them are tough."

"I've eaten dwarf with the skin on before, they're fine." One of them said. And took Bombor from the ground and went to place him in his mouth.

"No, no! Not him, he's full of parasites. They all are." Bilbo yelled, the dwarves took huge offence to this, but Thorin elbowed them and they realised that Bilbo was stalling for dawn. Bilbo talked to them and saw the sun begin to rise, then Gandalf appeared from no where and smashed a rock, and before their eyes the trolls turned to stone.

"Well done Bilbo," Bofur yelled, "Now get us out of here!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Hope you enjoy, this is after the Orc attack and they are going in to Rivendell. You also get to see Kili and Freya together.

Freya was still breathless and her adrenaline was pumping from running away from the pack of Orcs, she didn't even notice Kili behind her as they all squeezed down the passage way, "Are you alright?" Kili whispered in her ear.

"Yes, I think so, just memories came flooding back," Freya said quietly. Kili placed a hand on the small of her back in comfort. The passage began to open out to reveal a valley, a village nestled in the centre, Rivendell. Freya had always wanted to see it, but she didn't dare say that to any dwarf. Gandalf said that they needed to make a good impression on the Elves and forbid Thorin from speaking, which brought a grin to many of the dwarves faces. They descended into the valley and walked across the bridge to the town, Freya looked to see riders coming, her heart fell, after the trolls all the ponies had bolted and they hadn't been seen since, she missed her pony Bella. They stopped and where greeted by Lord Elrond himself. The elf Lord addressed the group, he told them that they could rest here, then he changed in to Elvish and spoke to them, most of the dwarves got angry at this, Freya shushed them and said that he had told them that there was food waiting. Elrond smiled at her.

One of the Elves led the dwarf party to a large open room, where a table stood with chairs and food, the hungry dwarves ran past their host to get to the food. The elf addressed the party. "Gentlemen," he looked to see Freya sitting at the table, "And Lady, please enjoy your food, and rest well." He left them to rest and in most of their cases eat as much food as possible. Around the table different conversations bubbled and Gandalf, Balin, Thorin and Bilbo left with Lord Elrond to talk about the map, leaving the rest of the dwarves to their own devices. Kili and Freya sat beside each other, catching up on things they'd missed, talking with Bofur and Ori about the road ahead. But if anyone looked under the table they would have seen Freya's hand on Kili's leg and Kili's hand on hers.

Later that night Bombor was still eating while the others had spread around the room and were drinking and smoking their pipes. "We can slip away for a few minutes, no one will notice." Freya whispered to Kili.

"Well as long as your father doesn't come back," Kili smiled. Freya walked away first and went around the corner down a corridor, a few moments later Kili stood to follow, he nodded at his brother Fili to keep an eye out. Kili walked down the corridor, all was still, Rivendell was not as he imagined at all, it was peaceful, tranquil with the water fall and the buildings that made it feel like you were outside. He saw Freya at the end of the corridor, he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I missed this," She said, sinking her weight back in to his body and letting his arms hold her.

"So did I," said Kili, inhaling her scent and kissing her hair. Freya turned in his arms to face him and put her arms around his neck and his hands drifted to her waist. "I told Fili to warn us if your father and Gandalf are coming back." Kili smiled down at her looking in to those sky blue eyes. She grinned back and leaned up and their lips met. Kili felt her soft skin touch off his stubbly beard, he pulled her closer so their bodies where pressed together. Their mouths opened and tongues explored, Kili broke off and kissed down her neck, she smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

They continued to kiss for a time, not knowing that Gandalf had spotted them, but Gandalf knew the price that Kili would pay if Thorn found out, so he ushered Balin and Thorin back to the other dwarves so they could get something to eat, but Bilbo had stayed behind. "Is that Freya?" Bilbo asked making Gandalf jump.

"Oh!." Gandalf exclaimed, "Bilbo, yes, yes it is."

"And Kili?" Bilbo took a step to see better.

"Yes, but you must swear Bilbo Baggins that you say nothing of this to Thorin or anyone else. I'm sure most of the dwarves suspect this but it is not to be said." Gandalf told him.

"Alright," Bilbo nodded, "But why?"

"Because, Freya as Thorin's daughter, and as a princess, must not be touched by any dwarf until her marriage night by dwarf custom. Freya refuses to marry any of the dwarves that her father proposes because she is in love with Kili, but Thorin won't consider him for some reason. So if Thorin finds out that they have been going behind his back like they have, then Kili will probably be sentenced to death." Gandalf informed him.

"Oh my," Bilbo said and looked and the two lovers.

Kili and Freya broke apart, "That was Fili," Kili looked towards the room where the dwarves where. "We better head back."

Kili walked back in a sat at the back of the room and began to smoke his pipe, he smiled at his brother in thanks. Freya came in after him and sat at the other end of the room near her father. Thorin began to talk about the ruins and what they had to do to get out of Rivendell without the Elves finding out, and so a plan was hatched.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Sorry it took awhile, this a rather long! Enjoy! **

Wind howled and they all clung to the side of the cliff the, as rain sheeted down from the sky. Freya didn't know how much longer she could hold on for, her hands felt like ice blocks. Then the cliffs began to shake and thunder rolled, giants pulled themselves out of the rocks and began to battle. Thorin's voice rose over the noise, "We have to find shelter!" Then the ground underneath there feet began to move, they all ran, the ground falling away underneath them. As the ground caved someone near the front tripped sending a domino effect through the group, they all tumbled in to a cave. "Gods! Get off me!" Freya cried, some how she had ended up at the bottom of the pile with the rather large Bombor on top of her stomach.

"You're on my arm!"

"Get off my leg!"

"Your foot is in my mouth!" Various dwarves shouted, wiggling to get free. Almost with a popping noise Freya and Bilbo managed to squeeze out of the dog pile.

"Where are we?" Bilbo said looking around at the cave ceiling.

"I have no idea." Freya said, going back to check the cave for anything else that might be lurking in the shadows. "Nothing here anyways." She looked back at the tangle of dwarves and laughed, which got her a dirty look from her father who was trying to lift Bombor off his legs.

"I'll light a fire," said Dwalin getting is pack off his back.

"No, no fires, we'll sleep here and then press on at first light," Thorin said pulling Balin on to his feet, "Bofur you are on watch first." The dwarves settled down to a cold night on hard floors, Bofur settled himself down for the watch. Kili caught he's eye and Bofur gave him a nod. Kili waited until Thorin was asleep at the other end of the cave and went to Freya that was beside Bilbo, he slid in behind her and lay down.

"Thought I'd keep you warm." Kili whispered.

"You're such a gentleman" Freya said, her voice laced in sarcasm, but she nestled back in to him any way. Bilbo tried not to feel embarrassed at the closeness of the couple beside him.

Bilbo woke in the night, he felt so cold. He looked at Kili and Freya next to him, they looked warm and comfortable considering the cold. There was a small noise underneath them, Bilbo sat up, he heard it again, panic rose. "Kili, Freya, wake up." Bilbo hissed.

Freya stirred in Kili's arms, "What?" She moaned.

"There's something here." Bilbo looked around.

"There's nothing here Bilbo, go back to sleep." Kili hissed.

Bang!

The floor went from underneath them, all of the dwarves fell in to a pit, down and down and down, not knowing what was at the end of their fall. They all fell in a heap on what appeared to be some sort of raised platform and before they could all get their wits together Goblins appeared on every side grabbing at them and pulling them towards the exit. Freya and the rest of the dwarves tried to fight them off, it was chaos, they were pretty much lifted by this swarm of Goblins down over a rope bridge and away. Freya just saw Bilbo ducking and then he disappeared. The smell of the Goblins filled Freya's nose, it almost made her want to get sick. The bridge opened out on to a wide platform and there was the Goblin King; he was larger than the other goblins and very fat, his huge chin stretched down like a flap of cloth hanging from his face. The dwarves were grouped together and all of them stayed silent.

"What have we here?" The Goblin King mused, "Dwarves? Why so far from home? Ha like you have a home." He stood up and made his way down from his throne. "What business do you have in my city?" He scanned over the group and spotted Freya, "What's this? A woman? Get her." Goblins pushed their way through the group and grabbed Freya and threw her down in front of the king. "And what is your name?" He asked her, Freya said nothing, she just stared at him. "Trying to be brave are we? Well we can soon sort that out." The King reached for his staff and was about to hit Freya when Thorin let out a yell.

"Bring him forward," The king commanded, "Ooohhh, well looky here lads, we have royalty present, I should bow, but what are you really King of, you lost that so long ago?" Thorin remained calm and stood in front of his daughter, Freya drew herself up to her full height and regained some composure she had lost. She looked back at Kili who looked like he was about to explode with anger but he had to contain himself.

Thorin spoke, "We did not mean to enter here."

"Didn't mean to enter? You were sleeping on our front porch!" The King exclaimed waving his arms, "Tell me why you are here." He stooped over Thorin, but Thorin remained firm, "Well if you won't tell me them I shall have to get it out of you another way, bring up the torture machines. We shall start with the girl." He grinned at Freya.

The goblins had begun to sing and they started to strip the dwarves of their weapons, they took Thorin's sword off and recoiled at the sight of it, "The Goblin Cleaver, it has slain over 1,000 necks." The King wailed. At that moment there was a flash of light and all the goblins retreated, a voice called out, "Take arms!' The dwarves ran for their weapons, and the battle began. "This way!" Gandalf shouted, and the dwarves hacked their way through the goblins that were grabbing at them. Freya and Kili fought back to back slaying everything in their way running after Gandalf. Goblins swarmed around them trying to bring them back but the dwarves kept running. Up ahead was a platform, it was a dead end, no where to go, but Freya had an idea, "This way!" She waved her sword at the dwarves and Gandalf, they followed her to the platform and the Goblins were closing in, "Oh well done Freya! Dead end!" Dwalin said.

"Not quite!" Freya said with a grin and as the Goblins appeared she raised her sword, waved at them and cut a rope that was holding the platform, the bags that acted as a balance shot up and the platform plunged to the ground. They fell to the ground and landed with a thud.

"Oh, well that could have been worse!" Bofur said pulling himself out of the wreckage.

"It just got worse," Kili said, turning back to see hundreds of Goblins coming towards them.

"Out!" Gandalf yelled and they ran towards the way out.

The dwarves came out of the mountain on the right side, they all sprinted down the hill as fast as they could, only stopping when they were a good distance from the entrance to the Goblin city. Freya stood panting with her hands on her knees. Gandalf was making a count of all the dwarves, "Balin, Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bifur, Bofur, Bombor," He turned around, "Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Thorin and Freya. Where is Bilbo?" All the dwarves turned around looking for the hobbit.

"Who saw him last?" Gandalf asked the dwarves.

"I did," Freya said, "Just as we were taken by the Goblins he disappeared, I haven't seen him since."

Thorin turned around, "He's gone, as soon as he left that little hobbit hole of his he has been moaning non stop. He has wanted to go home for weeks, and now he took his chance, he was a coward, we didn't need him with us in the first place Gandalf. We can take back Erebor on our own." Freya looked at her father, he was wrong, Bilbo was just unsure of himself. That Hobbit hole in the Shire was all he knew, the dwarves had spent so long traveling around middle earth they had forgotten what it was like to have a home.

"You are wrong father," Freya said, her voice stronger than she felt.

"What?' Thorin turned to face his daughter.

"You are wrong about Bilbo." Freya said looking her father in the eye. "He is loyal, and brave, he knows nothing outside the Shire and yet he came, knowing that he is facing a Dragon at the end of this. He didn't have to come, Erebor isn't his home, he didn't loose it, he came because he knows that we don't have a home and he wants to help us get ours back." All the dwarves were looking at Freya in shock, they knew that what she said was true, but no one had ever spoken to Thorin like that.

"You are defending the Hobbit?" Thorin walked over to his daughter.

"I just think that you are being unfair on him." Freya said crossing her arms.

"I don't need defending thank you," Bilbo suddenly appeared in the middle of the group from no where and made them all jump.

"Where have you been?" Gandalf asked.

"Around the place," Bilbo said smiling, and looked at Freya and gave her a nod of thanks.

"Well if all thats settled I think we should be off," Gandalf said with a smile, but no sooner then the sentence had left his mouth there was an ungodly noise from the hills above. Orcs! All the dwarves froze, "Well out of the frying pan and in to the fire." Gandalf said beginning to run down the hill, the dwarves on his heels.

Orcs came down the hill riding huge Wargs that howled and cried out as they ran after the dwarves. "Trees!" Thorin yelled and everyone began to climb up the trees that were near by, Bombur almost lost his ankle but Ori and Nori pulled him up to safety. Wargs snapped at them jumping as high as they could. Freya clung to the tree and looked over at Kili, he put his hand on hers and held on. Gandalf began throwing fire at the Wargs which drove them back, and he passed lit acorns to the dwarves around him and they began to throw them at the Wargs. Freya looked to her father, he had a strange look on his face, he was just staring ahead, she followed his gaze and thats when she saw him, the White Orc. He was astride a white Warg and he was looking directly at her father, smiling at him. The trees began to fall, making the dwarves jump from one tree to the other until they were all on the same tree at the edge of the cliff. They all clung on for dear life and then the tree began to fall, Freya looked around desperately at her fellow dwarves, then she saw her father begin to walk towards Azog. She cried out at him but he didn't hear her. He drew his sword, and Azog sent his Warg forward. The Warg charged at her father, Freya screamed and tried to run to him but Kili held her back, the Warg knocked Thorin to the ground and picked him up like a rag doll and tossed him. Out if no where Bilbo appeared and stabbed the Warg and stood between it and Thorin. The other dwarves ran to help but for some it was too late, the tree began to fall and Freya with it. Freya felt weightless as she flew through the air. Then she was sitting on something soft and she was gliding, Eagles! She sat up and looked as the eagles came and plucked dwarves out of the trees and from the ground. The last eagle scooped up her Father.

They flew through the air, Freya saw the ground zoom underneath her as she gripped the eagles feathers and watched her friends flying around her. She looked anxiously back to her father that was in the claws of one of the eagles. A flat topped mountain appeared ahead of them and the eagles let them all down on top of it. Freya jumped down and ran towards Thorin.

"Father, father, answer me, father," Tears streamed down her face,

Kili came up behind her and pulled her away in to a hug, "Come on, let Gandalf help."

"Please don't let him be dead Kili, please." She cried. Gandalf knelt beside Thorin and began to murmmer something, Freya heard nothing of it, tears streamed down her face and she willed her father to wake up.

Thorins eye lids flickered, Freya gasped, he was alright. Thorin got to his feet and looked around at the worried group of dwarves. Freya ran towards him an hugged him.

"I thought I'd lost you," She mumbled in to his chest.

"Not that easily," he grinned down at her. Then he turned to Bilbo, "Of all the small, stupid hobbits Bilbo Baggins you are the bravest I have ever met, you are now truly part of this company, you are one of us." Now they turned to look and Mirkwood lay ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and followings! I'll try and get them out fast! The song that Freya sings in this Chapter is really called "Gollums Song" by Emiliana Torrini and its amazing to do go and have a listen! **

In single file they walked off the flat peak that the eagles had left them on, keeping a close eye on Thorin after his injuries. Once at the bottom they stopped to talk about what was going to happen next. Freya, Kili, Fili and a few of the other dwarves sat down and watched Balin, Thorin and Gandalf debate about where they were going.

"Well I think we need to head North, it will take less time," Balin said pointing away from the Lonely mountain.

"No, we must go through the forrest, it will get us there quicker, and time is of the essence, we have to get there by Durin's day for the map to reveal the doorway." Thorin said waving the map in his hand.

"If you must go through the forrest then we should stop at the Carrock, for Beorn is there and he should grant us rest and food before you head in to Mirkwood." Gandalf said, Balin and Thorin agreed and turned to the resting group and told them to get on their feet.

Freya and Kili walked beside each other talking about Beorn and what he would be like, Bilbo walked behind them listening.

"I heard that he's as big as a bear and that he only spends time with the animals but he never eats them." Freya said, her hand brushing off Kili's.

"Hmm, I wonder what he will think of all of us?' Kili gestured to the group, "We are hardy a small party." Freya smiled.

Gandalf told them all to stop where they were, "Now, we are nearing Beorn's house, and I think he might be a little alarmed at the amount of you, so I want Thorin, Balin and Bilbo to come with me and the rest of you pair up and I will call you." Gandalf left to go and talk with Beorn and left the rest of them standing there.

"I'm starving!" Bombur said rubbing his stomach.

"Well there's a surprise," Bofur retorted, poking fun at his cousin.

The first pair were called around to meet Beorn and then Fili, Kili and Freya were next. As they rounded the corner, she couldn't help but gaze, open mouthed at Beorn; he was over 7ft tall with a mess of black hair and a shaggy beard. "More?" He said at the arrival of three more dwarves. Little did he know what was coming next, around the corner them came, then Bifur and Bofur, then Dori and Oin, then Gloin and Dwalin, then poor Bombur on his own, as according to the rest of them he was big enough for two dwarves. At each pair that rounded the corner Beorn got more and more ruffled and his brows furrowed deeper in to his forehead.

"Really Gandalf? 14 dwarves and a hobbit?" And you expect me to put you all up for a night or two? I'm not convinced." Beorn growled.

"My dear Beorn, these poor dwarves have been through hell and back, can't you spare them a roof over their heads for one night?" Gandalf looked up at the giant man.

Beorn grunted and looked at the party of bedraggled dwarves, "Fine, this way." He turned towards the log house. As they walked up, Freya looked around, there were animals hiding in trees watching them as they walked. Beorn opened the large doors in to the house and they all stepped inside.

Every thing in the house was huge, huge chairs, huge table, huge everything! The dwarves walked in and settled around the room, Beorn walked in and told them to make themselves comfortable for the night and to rest well, there was food and ale for them all. All the dwarves got very excited about the ale, after the time they had just had, they needed it. All of them began to go to work, Nori and Dori were making a fire, Bifur and Bombur were getting the food and Fili and Kili were rolling out the barrels of ale. Bilbo was watching all the commotion when he noticed that Freya was standing next to him, "Oh my, hello, sorry, I was watching all this," he gestured to the dwarves.

Freya smiled, "Is there anything you need mended Bilbo? Clothes, handkerchiefs?"

"Oh, thank you, thank you very much," Bilbo handed her a shirt that had a hole in it. Freya went around to 12 dwarves and Gandalf, soon she had a mound of clothes, she found a quiet corner and began to work.

Thorin noticed his daughter sewing in the corner and went over to Balin who was talking to Gandalf. "What is she doing?" Thorin asked.

"She offered to mend the clothes for the lads," Balin said looking at Freya.

"Mending clothes? She is a princes, my daughter mending clothes?" Thorin objected.

"Well Thorin Oakenshield, for the last 60 or so years haven't you been going around the towns of men making swords for them?" Gandalf asked, "Freya is helping her kinsmen, we need everything in order before we head out in to Mirkwood." Thorin looked at his daughter, he would have to realise that she was more than just a princess now.

Drink flowed and songs began to be sung. Bofur asked Freya would she give them a song, Freya looked a little nervous at first but then stood up, the room went quiet. Kili watched her, he felt at ease with her so near, the last 6 months before the journey had begun he was anxious and Fili kept having to tell him to relax, there was something about her that made him calm. Freya cleared her throat and began to sing:

_"Where once was Light, now Darkness falls, _

_Where once was Love, Love is no more, _

_Don't say good bye, Don't say I didn't try, _

_These tears we cry are falling rain, _

_For all the lies you told us, The hurt, the blame,_

_And we will weep to be so alone, _

_We are lost we can never go home. _

_So in the end I'll be what I will be, _

_No loyal friend was ever there for me, _

_Now we say good bye, we say you didn't try, _

_These tears you cry have come to late,_

_Take back the lies, the hurt, the blame, _

_And you will weep when you face the end alone,_

_You are lost, you can never go home, _

_You are lost, you can never go home."_

Freya closed her mouth and all the dwarves clapped, some even had tears in their eyes. "Well done Freya, that was beautiful," Bofur said.

"It was so sad," Bilbo said to Gandalf, "What is it about?"

"Ah yes, that song was written after the dwarves lost Erebor. It is about the lives lost and the pain they all went through wandering Middle Earth." Gandalf explained.

The night wore on and some of the dwarves were getting a little drunk. Freya caught Kili's eye across the room, she walked out of the barn and Kili followed. Kili found her outside looking in to the woods.

"Something isn't right in there," Freya said without looking back at him, "I see shadows that move, shapes rise, its making me uneasy. We cannot stay here for long."

Kili walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder and then kissed her neck, "We will be fine, Gandalf is here.," he reassured.

"Something tells me that even this is above his power." Freya turned to face Kili. She leaned up and kissed him, Kili took her face in his hands and cradled it.

Freya stopped and turned back to the woods, she stared long and hard in to it's depths and shuddered, Kili wrapped her in a hug and kissed her hair, "Please don't worry Freya. You know that I will protect you no matter what, focus on tonight, enjoy yourself," Kili looked in to her sky blue eyes, she smiled and kissed him.

"I love you Kili," She said smiling.

"I love you too," Kili hugged her tighter.

They heard a noise from inside, it was Bofur, "Where's Kili? He was going to get that other barrel of ale 15 minutes ago."

Then they heard Fili speak, "Oh he might be having a bit of trouble, I'll go out and help him." Freya and Kili began to walk back to the barn when Fili ran around the corner almost running in to them.

"For the Gods sake man! Thorin is looking for Freya, and Bofur and the lads are looking for the ale." Fili through his hands up at his brother.

"Relax brother, come with me and get the ale, Freya you slip back in to the room when you can." Kili kissed her in front of Fili, which made Fili blush. Kili grinned at his brothers reaction and walked towards the cellar letting Freya's hand slip out if his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks guys! Enjoy! Things are about to get serious! **

Freya woke first as the light streamed in through the slats of the wood on the side of the house, she stirred in Kili's arms and he grunted and rolled over releasing her. She stood up and stretched looking around at her fellow dwarves all sleeping peacefully, she smiled fondly at them, then turned and began packing her bag. Slowly all the rest of the dwarves began to rise and get ready for the road ahead, supplies were gathered and water containers filled. Freya walked over to Gandalf and saw that he wasn't as prepared as the rest of the party. "Have everything ready Gandalf?" Freya asked.

"Sort of my dear, I will go with you all a little ways in to Mirkwood but then I shall have to take my leave." Gandalf said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"But-But why?" Freya said looking in to the old mans grey eyes.

"I was never meant to come this far with you all and I have other things that need to be done." Gandalf said picking a small strand of hair out of Freya's face.

After all was ready they Thorin gathered them all outside for a word, "Now these woods have changed over time they are full of danger so we must stick together, and stick to the road." All the dwarves nodded and Freya looked into the woods and shuddered, she felt Kili put a hand on her shoulder for encouragement. Beorn rounded the corner with 14 ponies and a horse.

"You can ride these ponies until you reach the boarders of Mirkwood, from there you must go on foot." Beorn said giving each dwarf a pony. Freya was handed a beautiful palomino filly that nuzzled her arm, Freya put her foot in the stirrup and swung in to the saddle, and with one last look at Beorn's log house she squeezed her filly on after the rest of the dwarves. They walked in single file following Gandalf in to the woods.

The further they travelled the darker the woods got, it felt as though the woods wanted to push them all together and squash them. All too soon Gandalf halted the party and turned his horse to face them. "Well my friends, I do believe that this is the end of my time with you, I have other matters that need my attention," Gandalf looked around at the dwarves. Bilbo and Freya had tears welling in their eyes, they didn't want the wizard to leave. "And unfortunately you will have to set the ponies loose so they can go back to Beorn."

"Why? We should just keep them." Bifur said.

"Well you can but you will have to answer to Beorn." Gandalf warned him. Freya had noticed a large black mass that had been following them from the time that they had left Beorn's house, she assumed it was Beorn in his massive bear state. The dwarves weren't so keen answering to the giant man so they all dismounted the ponies and put their belongings on their backs. Freya watched as the beautiful little filly faded from her sights, she turned to walk after the group but tripped over a stump and fell, Kili came over and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked getting her to her feet.

"Yes, I'm fine, wasn't looking where I was going." Freya grinned and gave him a sneaky kiss on the cheek.

Freya felt strange, sleepy, groggy even. She tried to open her eyes and look around but she couldn't. She tried to move her legs but they wouldn't move, she began to panic. Where was Kili? Where was her Father? Where was everyone? Then she heard them, "We should act now, some of them might start to wake up." A scuttling noise moved closer to her, she froze.

"No wait for a while, they'll get more tender." Another voice said.

Then from no where Freya heard "Oi you! Come and get me! Haha like you can!" It was Bilbo! What was he doing? She heard her captors move towards Bilbo cursing at him. All was quiet, but some where near here there was a noise, like sawing, then a thud, and then again the same sawing noise and a thud. Bilbo was trying to free them all. Freya felt someone grab her feet and begin to saw, she then realised that she was upside down! With a muffled cry Freya fell to the ground with a bump and someone began to cut her out of the web. Freya's head was finally free and Kili grinned down at her, "Nice trip?" Freya swatted at him and pulled her self to her feet.

"What happened? Freya said dusting herself off and swayed as the blood came back to her head.

"Spiders," Kili said, "We need to get everyone else down before they come back." Freya and Kili quickly set about helping Bilbo get the rest of the dwarves out of the trees. Most of the dwarves were still rather groggy and swayed on their feet, Freya found her father and got him up.

"Well once again, Bilbo saved our skin." Freya said smiling at Bilbo.

Thorin nodded at the hobbit in thanks and then said, "We need to move, those creatures will be back soon." The dwarves followed their leader in to the woods as quietly as possible and then broke in to a run and ran as fast as they could for as long as they could away from the Spiders hollow.

They paused for a break and looked around, they were now well and truly lost. The road was well behind them and in what direction they didn't know. They all looked dismayed, "Well thats what happens when Gandalf leaves us, he hasn't been gone three days and we've almost died, twice!" Bofur exclaimed.

"Well Bofur, if you know the way please tell us." Thorin glared at him. The other dwarves began to argue with each other, but something caught Freya's eye, a light, and before they all knew it, arrows were pointing at their heads.

"Dwarves? And so far from home. Blind fold them and bind their hands." One of the elves said, and each dwarf was bound. Freya just saw Bilbo slip the ring on to his finger and he disappeared before the elves saw him, then her hands were pulled behind her back and a blind fold put over her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: New chapter as promised, this one is a little darker. Enjoy! Please rate and review!**

Bilbo watched as his friends were bound and blind folded and led away by the elves. He followed close behind and saw the wood open up before him to a palace, the woodland realm. The doors opened and Bilbo slipped in behind the elves, he saw the King come down from he's throne towards the dwarves. He's name was Thranduil, he was there at the fall of Erebor and remembered Thorin instantly, he walked slowly down to the group of captive dwarves. He looked over the group and spoke, "Dwarves, why have you come here, why were you in our kingdom?" The dwarves were silent.

Thranduil tried again, "What is your purpose here? Dwarves have no business in Mirkwood." He walked over to Thorin, "Ah Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the Mountain, you are far from your wandering realms." Thorin looked at the elf, a blank expression on his face. The Elf King was getting impatient with the stubbornness of Dwarves and he looked around trying to get them to speak, and thats when he spotted Freya. He pulled her out of the ranks, Kili gave a shout but was silenced by an elf behind him. "What is a girl doing on your mission?" The king asked. None responded. "So I take it then that she is just a play thing for you all? Some thing to sooth those long dark nights?" He sniffed her hair and all the dwarves strained at their bonds to get to Freya. Freya made no change in her facial expression.

"Well maybe then, seeing as all of you don't really mind, I'll give her to the soldiers tonight, they need a bit of company." Balin looked at Kili, he thought that the young dwarf was about to explode with anger, straining against his bonds and the elf that was holding him.

"Leave her father," A younger elf walked in, he was blonde and had a quiver of arrows on his back.

"Legolas, you know I wouldn't have done any thing, I wanted to see if I could get a reaction out of these dwarves but most of them seem not to care," The king looked around at his prisoners. Legolas noticed Kili's anger but said nothing. "Well take them all down do the dungeons, separate cells for them all." The king commanded.

Each dwarf was thrown in to a cell, Bilbo followed them down. He saw Kili being thrown in to one, he waited for the elves to leave and approached the door of the cell. "Kili?" He whispered quietly in to the door. He heard shuffling and then Kili answered,

"Bilbo?"

"Yes, its me, I put on the ring before the elves got me. Are you alright?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm fine but do you know where Freya is?" He asked panic rising in his voice.

"Yes, she's fine, don't worry. Do you want me to say something to her?" Bilbo soothed.

"Please," Kili came closer to the door," Tell her… Tell her that I love her and if that elf had laid one finger on her he'd wish he'd never been born."

Bilbo blushed, but said he would deliver the message.

Bilbo trotted down the corridor until he found Freya, he heard her crying in the cell, his heart went out to her. "Freya, Freya?" He called gently in to a crack on the door.

"Bilbo?" He heard Freya move towards the door. "Are you alright?'

"I'm fine, are you alright?" Bilbo heard her agree with a noise in her throat. " I have a message for you from Kili."

"Kili? Is he ok? They didn't hurt him?" Panic rose in her voice.

"No, he is fine. He told me to tell you that he loves you and he would have killed that elf if he could." Bilbo was rather embarrassed.

Freya laughed, "Thank you Bilbo. Where are the rest of the dwarves? Are they alright?"

"They are around here somewhere? I think Thorin might be here too, I heard some elves talking about him earlier." Bilbo said, then he heard someone coming, "I have to go Freya I will be back as soon as I can."

Days past like this, Bilbo taking messages to different members of the group. He eventually located Thorin, and told him of the goings on, Thorin said that they needed a plan to escape, so he told Bilbo to watch for the routines of the Elves. One day Bilbo was walking towards Freya's cell when he saw a small group of elves walking in his direction, he ducked in to an archway and watched. One of the elves was the blonde one they saw the first day they had been taken here, and he walked right up to Freya's cell door. He knocked and heard Freya shuffle to the back of the cell, the blonde elf walked in.

"Hello," Legolas said to Freya as cheery as if it was high tea on a Sunday.

"What do you want?" Freya snapped.

"What do you need?" Legolas looked at her, he had to admit that for a dwarf she was rather beautiful.

"Nothing from you elf." Freya said jutting her jaw out.

"Ah, so you must be Thorin's daughter?" Legolas grinned.

"What? What? How did you?" Freya looked panicked.

Legolas lowered himself down to her level, "Do not be afraid little dwarf, I mean you no harm, you look like Thorin when you do that is all."

"You mean me no harm?! Then let me out of here. Let all of us out of here." Freya stood up to her full 4ft in height.

"We cannot, until we know your business." Legolas said simply, standing to his 6ft 5', over shadowing Freya but she didn't move.

"Well then I cannot say anything," Freya said staring up at the elf.

"What about that younger dwarf, the one with a blue hood and brown hair? I saw him look at you when my father was threatening all of your company." Legolas looked at her with a glint in his eye.

"Kili.." Freya whispered to herself, but she forgot she was with an elf.

"Oh, Kili is his name, I can take you to him." Legolas offered.

"At what cost?" Freya said looking at the elf with one eye brow cocked.

"No cost," Legolas said, "You want to see him?"

Freya thought for a moment, she wanted to see Kili more than anything but would they use it against her?

"Lle vesta?" she asked, You promise? Legolas looked shocked that she could speak Elvish.

He nodded, "I promise."

"Take me to him," she said. Legolas nodded, and commanded the elves that accompanied him to stay where they were, Bilbo decided to follow them, just incase that elf did something to Freya. But true to his word the elf took her down the corridor to Kili's cell. He knocked on the door, Kili stood, ready for an attack, but instead all he saw was a blur and then he was almost knocked back with a hug, a familiar smell filled his nose, "Freya," he said hugging her tightly, and kissing her hair, inhaling her scent, "Oh I missed you." Suddenly the elf caught his eye, he pulled Freya behind her, "What do you want elf?"

"He was the one that brought me here Kili," Freya said in to his arm.

"What?" Kili looked from Freya to the elf.

"Yes, I brought her here," said Legolas.

"Why?" Kili looked at him with suspicion written all over his face.

"I saw your feelings for her the day that they brought you all in. I am not like my father, I don't understand some of his methods, and to leave you all down here is wrong," Legolas said to them. "Please, you don't have long together so I will leave you for a few moments." He turned and left.

As soon as Legoals was out of the door, Kili kissed Freya long and hard, Freya relaxed in to his kiss. She didn't want to stop, and all too soon Legolas knocked on the door, Freya had to pull herself off Kili. A tear ran down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb and whispered in her ear, "Be strong." Freya walked out of the cell after Legolas.

"Thank you," Freya said not looking at Legolas. He nodded in reply and returned her to her cell and shut the door. Freya went over to the corner of the room and began to cry, she just wanted to leave this place.

Freya's wish was about to come true, Bilbo had a plan. He had noticed that the elves where preparing for a feast, he walked up an saw then laying the tables and putting up banners. He wandered down to the cellars and saw that there was an entrance to the river, then he saw barrels. He had an idea. He waited until the key holder was down the cellar with a friend, they were playing a drinking game, after about an hour the elves were good and drunk, Bilbo quietly crept over and managed to get the keys off his belt. Bilbo couldn't believe it! He and the keys to the cell doors. He ran down away from the elves towards the Dwarves. The first cell he unlocked was Freya's. Freya was shocked to see him but bowled him over with a hug. "You got the keys?" Freya asked in surprise.

"Yes but we have to move quickly." Bilbo said running out of the room. They ran down the corridor freeing all the dwarves they could find, Freya finally found Thorin and ran into the room hugging him tightly.

"I missed you," Freya said, Thorin kissed his daughter's head, "We have to move." She grabbed his hand and they ran towards the cellar, where all the dwarves were waiting, Freya did a mental count of everyone, "Kili, Fili, me, Father, Bilbo, Oin Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori and Balin and Dwalin." She smiled knowing they were all here.

"Right so whats the plan?" Bofur asked.

"Well you might not like it but," Bilbo said turning around to the barrels. "We all need to get in one of these and then the river can take us away from here." Bilbo looked around at the faces of the dwarves with a slight grin on his face. After being imprisoned for weeks the last thing the dwarves wanted to do was to get in a barrel and be flung down a river, but there was no other way out. So Bilbo held a barrel still and Kili got in to one and Fili in the other. "Ready?" Bilbo asked.

"No, but sure go on." Fili said and Kili nodded, looking at Freya and winked.

"Ok, one, two, three, push!" Fili and Kili were flung in to the water and away they went, next was Bifur, Bofur and poor fat Bombur, who they had to butter the barrel for him to get in. Then Nori, Dori and Ori, then Oin and Gloin, then Thorin, Balin and Dwalin. Then finally Freya, she got in to her barrel and held on tight as Bilbo sealed it and round it to the edge, "Good Luck." Bilbo smiled at her through a gap in the barrel.

"See you soon," Freya grinned as the barrel rolled in to the water.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Alright guys there's the decider!**

Splash! The barrels landed in the freezing water one after the other, Freya thought she was going to stop breathing it was so cold. They bobbed up and down and then began to gently float down the river. Once they reached a bank they waited, Bilbo managed to get Fili out first and then got Kili and Thorin out. Kili felt uneasy near Thorin, he loved his daughter, but he knew what would happen if Thorin discovered their goings on. Thorin noticed that Kili was being a little stand offish with him, but he put it down to Kili being stuck in a barrel for hours. Thorin fished the next barrel out of the river and opened it, "Freya." He said, giving his daughter a smile.

"Father," Freya took his hand and pulled herself out of the barrel, "Where are we?"

"Lake town, I believe." He said looking to check the other dwarves were alright. He saw that Kili and Fili were trying to pull Bombur out of a barrel, after three pulls Bombur finally came loose and that sent Fili and Kili flying backwards. All the other dwarves laughed at the sight, of Bombur lying on his front, stuck underneath him were the poor younger Dwarves with the wind knocked out of him. Thorin then called them all together to make a plan.

"Right, many thanks to Bilbo for getting us all out of there." All the dwarves nodded and patted Bilbo on the back. "So we need to get in to Lake Town, I will go with Kili, Fili, Bilbo, Balin and Freya, the rest of you wait here until word is sent. So the small party set off towards the town.

Walking towards Lake Town, Kili fell in to step with Freya and they walked together not talking. They reached the town and Thorin led the way to the Master of the town. They were greeted like kings, and a huge feast was prepared for them. Ponies were sent back for the rest of the dwarves, much to the relief of Bombur.

Music filled the great hall and food and ale flowed for all. All the dwarves ate and drank to their hearts content. Kili looked over the brim of his cup at Freya who was across the room talking to her father, Balin and the master of Lake Town, she was wearing a dress for the first time in along time; it was a soft blue and flowed over her body, he caught her eye and she smiled over at him and flicked her eyes towards the door and excused herself from the conversation. Kili stood to follow when Fili caught his arm, "Where are you going?" He whispered.

"Out." Kili hissed back.

"To Freya?" Fili asked and Kili was silent, "By the Gods brother, I cannot keep covering for you and her, Thorin is on to you." Kili broke his brother's grip and walked out of the hall.

Kili saw her out on the balcony of the hall, Freya turned around, even after all she had been through; being locked in a dungeon, left in a barrel and nearly eaten by spiders, she was still so beautiful. He embraced her and started kissing her straight away, she gasped and then began to kiss him back. Then she broke away and he kissed her neck, she whispered in his ear, "I want you to take me." Kili stopped kissing her and looked in to her eyes.

"What?" Kili breathed.

"I want you to take me," She said again kissing him.

Kili looked in to her sky blue eyes, he had wanted this for such a long time, but now it was happening he was nervous, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone else." Freya whispered, she took his hand and led him to a room, Kili blindly followed.

Once in the room, they bolted the door. Freya moved to the middle of the room, Kili walked over a kissed her lips and her neck as she ran her hands up underneath his tunic, Kili took it off and Freya began to kiss his neck and chest, Kili could feel the excitement building. Freya broke away from him and walked towards the bed, Kili stood and watched. Freya turned to face him and reached her hand up to the broach that was holding her dress up and took it off so the dress fell to the floor. Kili just let instinct take over; he strode across the room and picked her up so she wrapped her legs around his waist and they began kissing again, he walked with her over to the bed and lay her down, she smiled up at him. Later Kili kissed her neck and they lay together. Suddenly Freya got up, "We need to go." She said finding her dress.

"Why," Kili said watching her.

"If anyone realises what we have done," Freya turned to him and Kili knew what she meant and he began to get dressed.

They arrived down to the Hall and it seemed like nothing had changed, and they went back to doing what they had been doing before they had left.

The night wore on and the dwarves went back to the large room that they had been given, Bofur was talking with Thorin as the group came back in drips and draps. "Well Kili seemed to have fun tonight," Bofur said drunkenly.

Thorin looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Kili and Freya." Bofur whispered, but then realised what he said. Thorin's face grew dark, Kili had been dishonouring his daughter? Thorin left Bofur and strode over to Kili, Fili and Bilbo who were having a conversation.

"You!" Thorin roared and grabbed Kili by the back of the neck and threw him on the floor, "You have gone behind my back, you have lied to my face for so long." All of the dwarves went quiet and watched, most knew why. Freya went to protect Kili but Balin grabbed her arm. Thorin punch Kili when Kili tried to stand, Kili fell back and stayed on the floor. "You have dishonoured my daughter and my family. You took advantage of her! You know the punishment."

Kili was kneeling looking at the floor, he wouldn't speak. Freya looked at him willing him to say something. "You know the punishment of this Kili." Thorin said, Kili nodded. "Dwalin, my sword." Dwalin went over and removed Thorin's sword from its sheath and handed it to the King.

"No!" Freya screamed and tried to break Balin's grip.

Balin held her, "It's alright child, it wasn't your fault. He took advantage of your innocence."

"It was! You don't know!" Freya yelled out, Kili looked up with a look of 'please don't'. Freya ignored him and struggled against him.

Thorin looked over at his daughter struggling against Balin's grasp, he couldn't believe she and been blinded by Kili's charm, why didn't she see that he was using her for one thing.

Freya wanted her father to understand that she loved Kili and he was about to kill the only person she ever loved, but no matter what she said she knew that Thorin wouldn't listen. She had to get to Kili, to protect him, she waited until Balin had relaxed his grip and then stood on his foot and broke free of his grip and ran towards Kili. Thorin looked in shock at his daughters disobedience, and lowered his sword. "Father please don't do this," she said kneeling down beside Kili and brushed the blood away from his lip.

"But Freya he has defiled you, taken your honour, you will never have a husband now," Thorin said, anger in his voice, every fibre in his body wanted to end Kili right at that moment.

"I don't want a husband, I want Kili. Has it ever occurred to you that I might want to choose my own husband?" Freya said looking up at him tears streaming down her face. Thorin looked at her confused. "All those old lords you picked out, I didn't love any of them, I love Kili."

"But he is so young, he has no titles, no lands, no fortune." Thorin said confused at his daughter.

"And you chose him to be in this mission father. You trust him, you know he is an honourable dwarf, we never meant to do this, it just happened." Freya said helping Kili to his feet. She walked over to her father and held his hands, "You told me that I could be a great leader one day, that I could break tradition, well let me break it now father, let me choose my own husband, I want to rule and be loved by my people, you are breaking tradition by letting me rule." All the dwarves looked on in stunned silence, they couldn't believe what was happening.

Thorin looked in to his daughter's eyes, she was right, she was the first ever female heir to the throne. He then looked past his daughter and made sure his voice was level and then addressed Kili, "What are your feelings towards my daughter?"

Kili looked shocked at being asked, but he drew himself to his full height and looked at Freya's sky blue eyes and she smiled at him, "My lord, I love her more than life itself, I would go and fight the dragon Smaug single handedly for her."

Thorin thought long and hard about what his daughter had just said, she clearly loved him and knowing her she would continue this whether he liked it or not and Kili was a good Dwarf, he couldn't really ask for a better son-in-law, "Well, love is pure and we need that in times like these. You have my blessing." At Thorin's words all the dwarves clapped and Freya turned and hugged Kili and then leaned up and kissed him. Thorin looked at his daughter's relief at his words. He was proud of her despite every thing and even though he was still slightly angered by their deception, she had stood up for what she believed in and defended the ones that she loved, and thats all he could ask of her. Kili walked over to him, "My Lord, I just want to apologise for not telling you about Freya and I, we didn't know what would happen, and to be honest we thought you would never agree. But My Lord, I just wanted to say thank you, you have made her so happy."

Thorin clasped Kili's shoulders, "Kili, I understand both your reasonings, the world we are in is changing and we must change with it. I am happy to see that the future of our race will be safe and you both will be the King and Queen of Erebor one day."


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hi guys! Sorry it look so long, severe writers block and I had to re-read the end of the hobbit to get some inspiration! Well its short but there's more to come! Enjoy! **

Freya woke up early the next morning. She peeled herself from Kili's warm arms, stood up and stretched. The happenings of last night hit her; she smiled and looked down at Kili, a warm feeling in her stomach. Looking around the room she noticed that her father's bed was empty, pulling her boots on and a cloak she went out in to the cool predawn air to find him.

She walked out and looked over the lake, it was as smooth as glass and all she could hear was birds singing. She rounded the corner and saw her father looking out over the lake towards the lonely mountain. "Looking forward to going home?" She asked, making him jump.

"Oh Gods! Freya you scared me," Thorin said smiling, "But yes, yes I am." Freya walked over to him, and shivered a little with the cold, Thorin put his arm around his daughter and pulled her close.

"Wait until you see it Freya, the halls of Erebor, the steep ceilings and the glitter from the stones. The carvings in the halls tell the history of our people and the mines run deep in to the mountain." Thorin looked towards home, a look of longing in his face. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Freya looked at her father, she had never seen him so full of hope and joy.

"Father?" Freya said, Thorin looked down at her, "I wanted to thank you. You have let me be with the person that I love and chose, I cannot see myself with any other Dwarf other than Kili, he makes me feel whole, like what I was missing is now here and I can truly me myself."

Thorin smiled at her and held her tighter to him,"I am so proud of you Freya, don't look shocked, I am. Yes you went behind my back, but you stood up for Kili and for yourself, thats what a Queen needs to do. Kili is a good Dwarf, he loves you, I can see that, and he will make a good King someday." They both heard something behind them and turned around, Kili was standing there watching them smiling. Freya broke from her father's grip and walked over to her future husband and kissed him right in front of Thorin, Kili wrapped his arms around her, smelling her hair.

"Good morning," He grinned down at her, "So this is where you have got to."

"I couldn't sleep," She said giving him a playful dig in the ribs. They walked over to Thorin and Kili nodded his head at him and turned to look over the lake to the Lonely Mountain. Freya broke her gaze and turned to walk back to the room with all the dwarves.

"Where are you going?" Kili looked after her, a slight look of panic in his face.

"I told Bofur I'd help him with breakfast this morning," Freya gave him a brief smile and walked away towards the rooms.

Kili coughed awkwardly and scuffed his feet on the ground, Thorin looked at the younger dwarf and before Kili realised what was going on Thorin had him pinned against the railing of the balcony.

Thorin leaned in to Kili's ear and said, "I will only say this once. If you ever harm her in anyway, you will wish that you had never been born, I will make sure that you suffer. There will be no where in Middle Earth that you can hide. Do you understand?"

Kili was in shock, but he hid it and look straight at Thorin, "Thorin, there are many things that I will have to do in life, some maybe mistakes and some on purpose, but the one thing that I will never do is harm Freya. I love her so much, more than life itself."

Thorin looked at the younger dwarf's face and nodded, "Good."

The two dwarves began to walk back to the room, the smell of bacon and fried tomatoes filled their noses. They entered to a sight before them, Bofur and Freya were handing out servings to the company; Bombur kept trying to get second and third helpings only to be chased off by Freya with a wooden spoon. Balin sat with Bilbo enjoying a conversation about books, drinking tea. Fili was with Dwalin, trying to pack the belongings of most of the dwarves but with little success as Ori kept trying to help but ended up bursting one of the packs. Thorin and Kili grinned and then rushed to the aid of their fellow dwarves.

After all the dwarves had their fill and their belongings were packed they headed down to the front square of Lake Town. Waiting for them was the entire town and 15 ponies for them all, the master of the town came forward and wished then well on their journey to the Lonely Mountain, "Farewell Thorin, King under the Mountain, and your company, may your beards stay ever true," - he saw Freya and then said, "And you my dear Princess, may your reign be long and peaceful." Freya bowed her head and grinned at Kili. So they all turned their ponies towards the Lonely Mountain for the final leg of their journey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This is more of a story filler before it takes off for the finale! But thats like about 3 chapters away! So enjoy! Please review! Love hearing what you have to say! 3**

Freya chucked her pony on and turned her hood up to the wind that raced down the river from the Lonely Mountain. The landscape was bleak; no trees, no bushes and barely any grass, she was concerned about how they were going to find cover if the Dragon appeared. She listened to the other dwarves talking about Erebor, Balin described it in such detail Freya could see it before her; the trees covered the landscape, grass was plentiful and flowers littered the river side. The hustle and bustle of Dale could be heard and the town stood tall and proud in the shadow of Erebor. Kites flew, skimming the air, and traders called out in the market place. The Gates of Erebor were nearly always open and visitors were welcome, halls large and tall, dwarves going about their business. Freya listened to the elder dwarf and hoped that Erebor could be that peaceful again.

The going became harder on the ponies, rocks jutted out and they had to weave in and out to find a path. Thorin called a halt for the day, and they settled for the night. The following morning they had almost reached the Mountain, so Thorin called up Freya, Kili, Fili and Bilbo to the front. "Right, you all need to go ahead to scout, we will unburden the ponies." The small group began to scale the little cliff, Bilbo nearly slipped but was pulled up by Freya,

"Mind yourself Bilbo," she looked back at him once he got his footing. Once over the cliff they could see where they were, the main gate was to their right, so they walked in the other direction to the secret door, Freya took charge of the group leading them over good terrain and keeping them hidden. Fili was about to draw his sword as they drew near to the door, Freya glared back at him, "No Fili," she hissed, "Smaug might hear the steal, and we don't need that just now." Fili went red and sheathed his sword. Kili smiled to himself, Freya was a true warrior now. Once there they looked around the door, Freya shuddered, "We should head back, its getting dark and there is something eerie about this place."

"What is it?" Bilbo said as he jogged after Kili, Fili and Freya.

"There is silence," Kili said.

"And isn't that a good thing? Smaug might be dead." Bilbo looked hopeful.

"No my dear Bilbo, silence isn't good, no birds, no life, that means that Smaug is very much alive." Freya said shuddering and quickened her pace to get back to the camp.

The cold woke Freya in the middle of the night, she turned in her blanket and buried her head in Kili's chest trying to warm her freezing nose. Kili stirred, "Are you alright?'

"Just cold," Freya's voice was muffled.

Kili grinned and pulled her close, trying to get her warm, he kissed the top of her head, and heard her breathing deepen as she fell asleep again. Kili suddenly felt nervous, he wanted her to help in taking back Erebor, but something could happen to her. He knew that Thorin was probably thinking the same, but he was so fixated on Erebor, maybe he had forgotten?

The camp was alive when Freya woke, today they were all getting over the cliff, the ponies were turned loose so they could make their way home themselves. Fili, Kili, Freya, Bilbo, Dwlain, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur and Balin climbed up the cliff, but there was one problem, just as Thorin was about to climb up with Bombur he realised that Bombur couldn't climb up. Thorin shouted to the rest of the dwarves at the top, "Can someone throw down a rope? Bombur needs help." This sent the dwarves in to hysterics, tears rolled down their faces and Bifur and Bofur were rolling around the ground laughing. Poor Bombur didn't find this funny at all, "Well I will just stay here then, I don't mind." He said sitting down.

"No, no Bombur, apologies," Balin said, wiping a tear from his eye and he threw a rope down to them. Thorin tied the rope on to Bombur and the other end was pulled by eight of the other dwarves, slowly but surely Bombur was lifted to the top. Thorin climbed up after him and hid a grin at the sight of Bombur being hauled up the cliff face. The company then made their way, following Freya as she remembered the path that she and the others took the day before. Once they had reached the secret door, it was a waiting game. They needed the moon for the door to reveal itself, so they sat down in small groups talking about the gold that Smaug was keeping and how they were going to take back their home. Soon the sun began to set and the moon rose behind them, all the dwarves stood in awe of what they saw; as the moon's rays crept over the rock a door illuminated from the stone, it glowed lighting the faces of the on lookers. Balin nudged Thorin forward, Thorin walked towards the door his arm out stretched with the key in his hand, he turned the lock and with a deep shudder the door began to come away from the rock, revealing a long and dark tunnel. Thorin turned to Bilbo and said, "Well burglar, time to prove your skills." Freya saw Bilbo gulp, she felt so sorry for him, but was also sort of jealous that Bilbo was going in to Erebor before her, she put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed, "Courage Bilbo, courage. I have faith in you." Bilbo turned to look at her and walked in to the tunnel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note: This is a bit of a story filler, I can't wait to write the ending... but I ain't saying anything ;-) It will be a tear jerker. **

The dwarves found different ways to kill time before Bilbo came back; Bombur ate, Dwalin cleaned his weapons, others slept and sorted through their belongings. Freya sat beside Kili as he talked to his brother, but she wasn't listening to them, she was looking at Thorin. He was staring at the tunnel that Bilbo had disappeared in to hours ago. Freya walked over to her father and touched his shoulder making him jump, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, sorry, I was lost in thought." Thorin smiled at her, "Would you mind helping Ori, he said he was going to get wood for the fire but I'm afraid he might have gotten lost."

"Of course," Freya said with a look of concern that they might have lost the youngest member of the company, and hurried off in search of him.

Kili noticed that Thorin was now alone, he wanted to ask him about Freya's safety. He got up from his seat on the rock and walked over to Thorin, ignoring the looks from his brother. "Thorin, may I speak with you?" Kili asked his voice strong.

Thorin turned and looked at the younger dwarf, "Of course." He gestured to a rock opposite him.

Kili sat down and took a breath, then began, "I am worried Thorin." - Thorin raised an eye brow -"I feel that there is a danger coming, one that we cannot stop, and I fear for Freya, I fear for her safety. I am not sure that she is ready for the ferocity of battle or to face a dragon."

Thorin looked at Kili, concern was written across the younger dwarf's face. "Kili, if there is one thing I have learned on this journey is that Freya's ability and strength is not something that you can undermine. She is going to be a leader of our people some day, and if she wants to be the first female Ruler of our people then she must prove herself as a worthy leader. I know how you are feeling, I feel it too. I want to her to go back to Lake Town and stay there, but I know that she cannot and I know she will not. You can protect her Kili, and I know you will, but remember that she is more than you think." Thorin was cut short by a scream that came from the tunnel. He and Kili stood up as did the rest of the dwarves and Freya and Ori dropped the logs for the fire. Bilbo came running out of the tunnel like a bat out of hell. He would have kept going if Thorin and Kili hadn't caught him.

They brought the blubbering Bilbo over to the fire and put a blanket over his shoulders, once he calmed down he told them that Smaug was very much alive and rather angry, and had tried to chase him down the passage way. The dwarves began to discus as to how they were going to get in to Erebor with out the dragon finding out about them. Some said they should go in brandishing weapons, ready for battle, while other, including Kili, Freya and Thorin, wanted to creep in unseen and figure out where the dragon was and what could be done about it. Darkness fell and the decision was still not made, Thorin called a halt in discussion until sunrise the next day.

The following morning was dark and rain clouds threatened in the sky. They all ate a small breakfast, Thorin then made the call that they all needed to enter the Mountain, most of the dwarves shuddered at the thought, they had seen the state Bilbo was in when he came flying through the tunnel. But regardless they shouldered their weapons and followed Thorin in to the tunnel. Freya wondered if they should close the door, but then how would they open it again from the inside? The tunnel was long and dark, Freya smelt the damp in the walls and she could hear the breathing of her fellow dwarves. Her muscles were tense, she was waiting for the Dragon to rear its ugly head and she thought where would it appear from. With this horrible image in her head she looked around for Kili, for his support, Get a grip Freya, she scolded herself, how do you expect to be a Queen if you can't walk down a tunnel without a man at your side? Suddenly a noise rumbled in the deep, the rocks shook and some began to fall. All the dwarves grouped together, weapons drawn. Smaug roared in the belly of the Mountain, the tunnel began to cave in, "RUN!" Thorin shouted and took off towards the main hall with all the dwarves in toe. Smaug had left, Bilbo thought probably to hunt the ponies that he had talked about.

They sat for ages in the dark, they had no idea of the passage of time. If they fell asleep they would jerk awake in fear. Freya slept on Kili's shoulder but not well, she kept thinking that she heard the Dragon coming back, Kili would try and sooth her but truth be told he was as anxious as she was. Thorin broke the long silence, "Let us try the door, I need to feel the wind on my face, I think we might all begin to suffocate in here." All the dwarves agreed and began to grope their way back to the door. Their hearts sank when they realised that the cave in had blocked the tunnel. The only way out was back through the main hall, the dwarves turned to walk to the heart of Erebor.

The dwarves walked for hours, Thorin and Balin were the only ones to remember the way, they often stopped to confer about passages. Freya felt strange, according to her father this was her home, but she never felt more unwelcome in a place before, it was cold, damp and so unfamiliar to her. She saw a light coming up and the dwarves ahead of her got rather excited., it was the main hall. Freya was the last to enter, she stop beside Kili and her mouth dropped; before her eyes was more gold and treasure that she could ever had imagined, it glittered and shone and was piled over 20 feet high in some places. The dwarves again to walk down to explore, but poor Bombur, who was behind most of the dwarves, slipped and careered down the slope of gems and gold, Bofur, Dwalin, Fili and Ori stood no chance as Bombur took them out from behind. Freya had tears rolling down her face as Kili and Gloin pulled and rolled Bombur off the other dwarves. Thorin was already exploring the riches and pulled out a shirt of mail, "Here, Bilbo, take this, it will keep you safe." Bilbo took the mail from Thorin.

"Oh my, thank you," Bilbo took the mail shirt and examined it; it was almost white in colour with small gems in the seem, he took off his shirt and slipped it on, it fitted perfectly, yet he said nothing about the new addition to his pocket along with the ring. As the dwarves looked around the hall Balin brought them all back to their sense, "It is not gold we are looking for right now, it is a way out."

"You are right Balin," Thorin nodded and hailed the other dwarves to follow, "This way."

Freya looked around her home, every thing that her father and Balin had talked about was true, the height of the ceilings, the deep green on the pillars, the cavings on the walls. Over time the carvings had faded and the emeralds were dulled but she could see that the with attention they would return to their former glory. They began to climb tall stairs up and up, Freya could see that Bilbo was struggling, so she pulled him along. They came to the start of the River Running and finally out in to day light, Freya gasped at the fresh air, it was cold and they had to get some where safer. They arrived at an old look out post at the South West Corner, Dwalin made and fire and Bofur began dinner, Freya sat down much to the relief of her feet.

The next morning there was no sign of the Dragon, even though they had all taken turns on watch over the night. "Well this has been rather uneventful." Bofur looked around.

"Uneventful? That is not the word I would use for this adventure of ours." Bilbo said a look of shock on his face. Freya chuckled.

"What worries me," Thorin said, gazing at the sky, "Is where is that Dragon?" Kili spotted something flying towards them, it was too small to be a Dragon, it was black with silver running through its feathers. It was a Raven.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy, the next two are going to he hard to write so bare with me, I wanna get them right. **

The Raven flew never to them and alighted on a rock, Freya could tell it was rather old and it hopped awkwardly towards Thorin. To the surprise of them all it opened its beak and began to talk, "Hail Thorin son of Thrain, King Under the Mountain. I am Roac son of Carc."

Balin nodded at the bird, "Yes I remember dear Carc, he was very loyal to your Grandfather Thorin."

The bird inclined his head at Balin in thanks and continued, "It maybe over 150 years since I was an egg, but I will never forget what my father told me. I am now chief of the Ravens from the Mountain, we are now few but we wish to serve the King of the Mountain again. The birds are coming back, Smaug the Dragon is dead."

This sent a flurry of excitement through the dwarves. "Dead? Dead? Well how can he be dead?" Thorin asked the Raven.

"A Thrush told me, and I can validate his words. Smaug attacked Lake Town and was slain by an arrow to his left side. Now Thorin Oakenshield you may go back to your halls as it and the treasure are yours. But I would hurry news has spread of Smaug's death and I fear that others will want your home and gold also." The Raven finished and wait for the dwarves reply.

Thorin plaused for a moment, not really realising what was going on, it was almost over, he could go home. Freya noticed that her father was in slight shock so she turned to the Raven and said, "Roac son of Carc, you have been a blessing on this company, we thank you from the bottom of our hearts and you and your people shall not be forgotten." She bowed her head to him.

"We have wanted to see the line of Durin back under the Mountain for a long time. You are welcome Princess Freya, daughter of Thorin." The Raven then turned and leapt in to the sky leaving the dwarves in stunned silence.

'Well, quick thinking Freya." Balin said patting her on the shoulder.

"We need to get back to Erebor, now." Thorin said, breaking from his silence. The rest of the dwarves nodded and began to hurry back to the gate.

Once they reached the gates the dwarves realised that they had a few days before the armies would assemble so they explored the caves and halls to make sure that were no other ways to get in to the Mountain. As they thought only the front gate was open, all the other gates and door had been smashed in by Smaug. So they began to fortify the entrance, and Ravens brought them constant news about the movement of the armies. Word was also brought to them that three of the ponies that Smaug had tried to eat were alive and wandering around, so Kili, Fili and Freya were sent to get them and bring back the belongings of the dwarves.

One evening Freya was walking around the main hall looking at what repairs would need doing, Kili spotted her and walked over. "Well what do you think?" he asked.

Freya turned and smiled, "Well its in need of some work but I think it will scrub up nice." Kili laughed and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Well soon it will be yours, all of it." Kili smiled down at her.

She looked up at him and tipped his nose, "Ours," she said and kissed him again. Noise came up from outside, horns. They both began to jog towards the entrance.

Freya and Kili walked up behind the group to see a small party down in front of the main gate. It comprised of an elf and his guard and a man with a few others.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. I am Bard, the Dragon slayer and King of the people of Dale and Lake Town. We have come to negotiate for our part in the gold." Bard spoke clearly up to the balcony they were standing on.

Thorin looked down at them and spoke, "Your part of the gold? The last I looked all of this gold belongs to the dwarves, not to you ."

"The Dragon took the gold from Dale when it was sacked all those years ago, all we ask is enough to get Dale back to how it was." Bard looked up at the dwarf, hoping that he would understand. He glanced to Thranduil who sat on his stag to his right, Thrunduil's face was neutral. Bard realised that this was going to go nowhere, so they decided to leave.

Freya was perplexed about her fathers behaviour, she looked around at the other dwarves for support but that all seemed to be in favour of Thorin. The riders rode away from the gate back to their camp.

A few hours later, a messenger came up to the gates, and addressed them. "We call upon Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain, to give Bard the Dragon Slayer, one twelfth of the treasure so he can rebuild the city of Dale." He waited for the dwarf kings response. Thorin walked to the edge of the balcony and before Kili could stop him, he took Kili's bow and an arrow and sent the arrow flying in to the messengers shield. The poor messenger looked rather shocked but shouted up to Thorin, "I take it that no is your reply? Take it as this Mountain is besieged." He turned his horse and rode away before Thorin's aim got better.

Thorin was in a fowl mood, he turned to the other dwarves, "Bofur, Bombur, get dinner on. Ugh this place stinks of Dragon, it's making me sick."

They ate their meal in silence and then decided who went on watch first, it was Freya. Freya watch as everyone settled down for the night, she was to wake Bombur for his watch at midnight. She stood on the balcony looking over the plain before her, she saw the twinkling lights of the men and elves down in their camp, she sighed at the sight, why was he father acting like this? She understood that the amount of gold that Bard was looking for was more then he needed to rebuild Dale, but the least her father could do was to bargain with him. As she thought she realised that she wasn't alone, Balin was standing behind her. "Oh! Balin, I didn't hear you there." Freya jumped when she saw him.

Balin smiled, "I'm sorry my child, I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you enjoying the view?" Balin walked over and stood by her side. "Well what do you think go Erebor?"

"I think its beautiful, I neve thought I would lay my eye on it." Freya sighed leaning on the side of the balcony. "But I don't understand what Father is doing, there are 15 of us and 20,000 of them and we can't stay in here forever and if they declare war, we don't stand a chance."

"Well," Balin said, "If you were Queen , what would you have done."

"I would negotiate with Bard, make him lessen his request." Freya said with conviction. "I don't see why father doesn't."

Balin let out a small laugh, "My dear, you have to remember that Thorin has been waiting Erebor back for many years and now someone has come and is trying to take his legacy away." Freya looked at Balin, she had never seen it in that light before, but what ever her father decided she would support him.

"Excuse me Balin, I must go and wake Bombur for his watch." Freya put a hand on Balin's shoulder and went to wake Bombur, much to Bombur's displeasure, and she then curled up beside Kili and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi all, well for those that have stuck with this this far I hope you enjoy the second last chapter! **

Freya woke up to Kili's kiss on her forehead, she smiled at him and kissed him back then uncurled herself from his arms. Most of the dwarves were still asleep, but she noticed something that was rather unusual, Bilbo's bedroll was empty. "Kili, where's Bilbo?" Freya asked, pointing at Bilbo's empty space.

Kili stood up and stretched, "I have no idea. Was he on watch last night?"

"No, Bombur, Gloin, Ori and myself were on watch, when I went to bed he was there asleep." Freya was very confused about Bilbo's disappearance. But it was soon forgotten when the rest of the dwarves began to wake up and started on making breakfast, Freya sat down to eat the tiny amount of bacon that was given to her, after she finished her stomach growled, she sighed, the supplies were running out, especially with Bombur trying to steal food all the time. It was then she spotted Bilbo creeping in to the camp trying to go unnoticed.

She walked up behind him, "Where were you?'

Bilbo jumped at her voice and spun around to face her, "Oh, er, I mean, I was…. I was… Out for a walk."

"Out for a walk?" Freya cocked an eye brow and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yes, yes, out for a walk." Bilbo nodded. Freya narrowed her eyes and looked at him, he wasn't going to say where he really was so she didn't press the subject. She heard Thorin shout for them from the balcony and Bilbo jumped, Freya realised that what Bilbo was up to last night might just be uncovered.

She followed them out to the balcony and her jaw dropped, there was a host of elves and men armed to the teeth standing there. Thorin was looking down at the host, and saw Bard and Thranduil step forward, "Thorin Oakenshield, I have here the Arkenstone. I think you might want to bargain now."

Thorin was in shock, "How did you come by this?"

"I will not reveal our sources." Bard said pocketing the Arkenstone.

Bilbo stepped forward, shaking a little, "I gave it to him," he squeaked.

Thorin's face grew dark, "You did WHAT?" He picked up the hobbit by the scruff of the neck. "That was my Grandfather's and mine by right."

"I just thought that it would prevent something more happening." Bilbo said swinging from Thorin's grip.

"It might just Bilbo Baggins if Thorin Oakenshield gets some sense in-between his ears!" A familiar voice boomed up to them. Gandalf! Freya smiled and rushed to the edge to see her old friend. "Now get down here and… " Gandalf was cut off mid-sentenece by a horn sounding in the distance, it was no Dwarven horn it was an Orc horn.

Messengers came galloping up to Bard and the Elven King and announced that an army of Orcs were on there way, they would be here in a matter of hours, the other messenger told them that an army of Dwarves were coming from the Iron Hills, it was Dain a cousin of Thorin. Gandalf told them that he had sent for Dain and told him to bring a host of dwarves. War was upon them whether poor Bilbo wanted it or not.

Bilbo followed the dwarves back in to Erebor and saw that they were looking for armour in the piles of gold, Freya helped him put on a breast plate and guards, then began putting on her own. Bilbo looked at her, she looked so calm and prepared for war, he on the other hand was terrified. "Freya, I'm scared." He admitted to her.

Freya stopped what she was doing and looked at her friend, "Bilbo if you weren't scared I would be worried."

Bilbo smiled at her as she belted her sword to her waist, "But what if something happens? What do I do?"

"The only advice I can give you is keep low, which won't be hard for you, and stick 'em with the pointy end." She smiled at him and held the pommel of Sting then gave him a hug, "You'll be fine."

Bilbo smiled up at her and watched as her walked over to Kili, he heard her say, "I don't want you to do anything stupid out there understand?" Kili grinned at her and kissed her. Then they all began to walk out of the gate towards the waiting army.

Thorin took his place by Dain at the head of the army, Freya, Kili and the rest of the dwarves, Bilbo copied them, shaking in his armour. The Orcs lined up on the far side of the field, some mounted on Wargs. Freya shouted and pointed at the sky, Bilbo followed her hand and saw circling in the sky the eagles, they had come to help. Before Bilbo realised, the Battle of the Five Armies began, on one side Men, Dwarves, Elves and the Eagles then on the other the Orcs. Bilbo tried to fight but he was terrified, he saw Kili and Freya fighting side by side slaying Orcs in their path. Bilbo decided it was best to slip on the ring, but even though it made him invisible arrows and rocks could still hit him and as Bilbo was dodging through the fray one did hit him square on the head, and all was black.

Bilbo came to his senses, blinking in the sun and tried to stand, but he realised that an Orc was on him. With all his strength he pushed it off him and staggered to his feet, what had happened, he thought. He began to wander in the vague direction of the camp. He heard his name being called and looked up, Freya was running towards him and wrapped him in a hug. "Hello there!" She said, "What happened to you?"

"I have no idea, did we win?" Bilbo gazed up at her.

"Yes, everyone fought like heroes." Freya grinned. They walked through the lines of men and elves that were clearing paths ways and helping the injured. Suddenly Balin came running up to them breathless.

"Freya, Freya, you must come now, quickly." Balin gasped.

Freya's stomach twisted, "What's the matter?"

"Just come." Balin said pulling her in the direction from which he came. Freya ran after him and came in to an area where tents had been set up, Balin stopped outside one of them. "Go on, I'll be with you."

Freya felt her blood run cold, what was happening? She pulled the partitions aside and entered the tent, Gandalf stood just inside the door, but Freya's gaze wasn't on him it was on the two beds that were in the room. Thorin and Kili lay there. Freya went cold and sank to her knees, her hands were still bloodied from battle but she put them to her face and held her head as it felt like it was going to come apart. She felt Balin's hand on her shoulder and he pulled her to her feet, "Breathe Freya, breathe," Balin said as he supported her. Freya looked at her Father and Kili, both of them covered in blood, most of it was theirs. Freya began to get her whits together again and breathed deeply, she felt Gandalf walk behind her and steady her with a hand, "Freya, there is some thing I need to ask you."

Freya turned to Gandalf, she was afraid to speak, she didn't trust her voice, but she dug deep, "What is it?" As she spoke she realised that Thranduil had entered the tent. She spun around to face him, anger flared with in her, "What are you doing here? The last time we met you locked us in a dungeon!"

Thranduil remained calm and held his hands up to the little Dwarf, "Be still my Lady, I offer you a whole hearted apology for my actions, but that is not why I am here." He looked at Gandalf, "Have you told her?"

"I was about to." Gandalf said, "Freya, Thranduil is here to help, but this is why you need to be here, he can only help one."

Freya froze, "I have to choose?"

"Yes," Thranduil said, "And soon Princess, they do not have long."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Well here we are, the decision. It was very hard to write, my heart was broken at the end! But as always review and enjoy. **

Freya stood, that was all she could do. She heard what Gandalf had said but it seemed like it was coming from far away. She felt cold, and very very small, like everyone in the room were giants. She couldn't take her eyes off Kili and Thorin, their chests rising slowly with shallow breaths. Thorin from what she could see had been injured by an axe to his leg and Kili seemed to have been pierced with a spear in to his ribs. Freya felt like she was going to be sick and lurched forward, Gandalf pulled her back to him and loosened her armour so she would start to breathe properly. "Freya, do you want to go outside for a minute?" Gandalf asked gently.

Freya shook her head violently, "No, no I can't, I can't leave them. What-What happened."

Balin came to her side, "From what we know Freya, Thorin was battling with the White Orc, it began to go badly and Kili and Fili stepped in to save Thorin, they killed the Orc but in doing so this tragic event has come to pass."

Freya's breath hitched and a tear ran down her cheek, "What happened to Fili?"

"He is alive, just, but he's injuries were less severe and he is recovering. But we need you to decide Freya, soon." Balin pushed.

Freya broke from Gandalf's protective hold and walked a few feet towards her father and her lover. How could she possibly make this choice? Tears were running in a steady stream now down her face, for the first time she tore her eyes away from Thorin and Kili and faced Gandalf, Balin and Thranduil, "How can you make me choose? What is my choice? Choose my father, loose the love of my life. Or choose my future husband and loose the only family I have? I cannot do this, I cannot choose."

"My Lady, we have given you this choice because you are, at this very moment, the Queen of Erebor, the question is, whether you want to remain Queen or let your Father reign again." Thranduil said looking at Freya, he felt for her, she stood there covered in blood and sweat of battle, armour still half on her and she was faced with a horrible decision.

Freya glared at Thranduil, she knew he was here to help but she just kept seeing the elf that was willing to have her thrown to the soldiers for information. A moan broke her thoughts and she whipped around and saw that Thorin's eyes were half open, "Freya," his voice was raspy. Freya went to his side and took his hand. For the first time she could really see him, fresh tears flowed down her face. The strong, powerful leader that she knew, the dwarf that led their people to safety in the Blue Mountains, the dwarf that had raised her to be the woman she was, lay there in front of her, too weak to stand, too weak to move, he could barely hold her hand. "Yes father?" She choked, holding his hand and running her finger over his knuckles.

Thorin tried to focus on her, "You fought well, all the Orcs fell before you."

Freya smiled despite the tears running down her face, "Thank you father, but look what has happened to you, what a mess you have gotten yourself in too." She gestured at Thorin's wound that was bound with linen but it was stained red.

"It is all in the game of Battle my love. I knew that one day this would happen, just give me a few days and I will be alright again." Thorin tried to squeeze her hand.

Freya felt as though her heart was about to break, Thorin didn't realise the severity of his injuries. She knelt beside the bed and lay her head down on the soft sheet and began to weep. Thorin tried to run his hand over her head but he gave up half way. Freya looked up and Thorin's face, the look of realisation was dawning on him. "Father," she said trying to compose herself, "Your injuries, they won't mend."

Thorin looked at his daughter, pride filled his heart. She was more than he had ever expected, she was being so strong and she held herself so well in battle. He managed a small laugh, "I know my love, my injuries are too severe, but I trust in you to lead our people."

"But that is the thing Father," Freya looked up at him, "Thranduil is here and he said that he can mend your injuries, but he has given me a choice." Fresh tears began to fall as Tranduil came in to Thorin's view.

Thorin looked from one to the other confused, "What do you mean, choice?"

"Well your majesty," Thranduil said to Thorin, "I only have the power to heal one of the injuries."

"One of the injuries?' Thorin asked, then turned his head in the direction of Freya's gaze, "Oh no, Freya." He saw Kili lying on the bed his ribs bound with linen and the spear shaft on the floor that had been removed from them. "This is not your choice?' He turned back to Freya.

Freya nodded, "Yes, and I am not making one."

Thorin looked from her to Kili. He didn't know what to say, how could Gandalf let her make this choice? It was so barbaric, so unfair. Freya was so young and had been through so much, now this? Thorin needed to help her, he needed to put things right. With what strength he had he pulled himself up to a sitting position, much to Freya's surprise, "Father?"

Thorin took Freya's face in his hands and with his thumb brushed away a tear that was about to fall, "Freya, oh Freya, my beautiful daughter. All my life I have wanted to shield you, to protect you. I watched you grow up before my eyes, saw you ride your first pony, learn how to use a sword, and command the love and respect of our people. You have become more than I could have ever imagined, you are all I have in this world, but I am not all you have." Thorin looked over at Kili.

Freya shook her head, "No, no, no I can't, Father, I can't make that choice."

"Freya look at me," Thorin got her attention again, "Do you love him?" -she nodded- "Then save him. You can have a life together, a life your mother and I could never have, you….." Thorin fell back in to the pillows, too weak to keep sitting. Freya held his hand and looked at his sky blue eyes flickering at her. "Let me go Freya, I shall dine in the halls of my fathers and be at peace."

Freya felt like she couldn't breathe, her heart was falling to pieces, she looked behind her at Gandalf, Thranduil and Balin. Balin was also crying, dabbing his tears with his beard, and behind him she could see the outlines of the other dwarves all awaiting the news. Suddenly a soothing female voice came in to her head, she had heard it before but she could not remember when, "Find courage child, the decision has to be made, do not feel guilty, some have to died for others to live." Freya looked at her father and squeezed his hand, "I love you," she stood and leaned over and kissed his head, then turned to Thranduil, "Kili," she said, looking back at her father and he managed a small smile and mouthed, "I love you too." Freya swallowed and with one last look she left the tent as Thranduil began to work on Kili, she made it two feet out of the doors and collapsed, only to be caught by Bofur who just held her and sent off for some food.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hi guys this is the last one (for now), just to round off the story. The song featured is "Arwen's Song" by Liv Tyler, it is featured in the extended edition of Return of the King, give it a listen. **

Freya woke in a tent, the light streaming in through the gaps of the canvas. For one small fleeting moment she was at peace, she felt warm and rested, but then the reality of what happened hit her. Thorin was gone, her father was never coming back. Freya wanted to pull the warm blankets over her head and curl back up in to the bed and stay there forever, but she knew that her father would have been very disappointed in her. So with a huge effort she pulled herself out of the bed and looked around the tent. There was a chair in one corner and over the chair were some clothes and on a little table beside the chair some bread, cheese and wine were sitting on a plate. Freya stood up and swayed on her feet as blood rushed to her head. She forced down the food, she wasn't hungry but she knew she had to eat, then looked at the clothes that were there for her, she prayed it wasn't a dress. Thankfully it wasn't, she pulled on the black trousers and boots then took off her other tunic to replace it with a beautiful blue one that had her families crest on it. Freya then belted her sword to her hip and took a deep breath, Ok Freya keep it together and be strong, she told herself, then she parted the tents flaps and walked out head held high. As she walked through the camp dwarves stood up from what they were doing and bowed to her saying "Your Majesty", Freya inclined her head at them in thanks. She walked up to the tent where she could see Gandalf towering over everyone, she stood and waited for him to notice her, but Balin noticed her first, "My Queen," he said walking towards her with arms out stretched.

Freya smiled, "Please Balin, I'm still Freya." She hugged him tightly.

Gandalf walked over to her and hugged her to, "How are you Freya?"

Freya looked up at the wizard and sighed, "I will be honest Gandalf, I feel as though my soul has been ripped from me." Gandalf nodded and held her shoulder.

The other dwarves began to appear, they stood in front of her and kneeled, "Our Queen" they all chorist. Freya looked at their faces, bowed before her, she smiled and wiped a tear angrily away from her eye. "My friends," She said, "Rise." All the dwarves stood up, Freya smiled at them, and before they knew what was going on she ran towards them and hugged them all, they laughed and embraced her back. After cheeks were kissed and backs patted, the crowd of dwarves parted, and there standing in the doorway of the tent using a crutch to balance himself and his tunic off with his torso wrapped with linen was Kili. Freya looked at him, her eyes taking in the sight before her, Thranduil was true to his word, she walked up to him and looked up in to his light brown eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, he smiled and embraced her with his other arm.

"You crazy crazy girl, but thank you." Kili said in to her hair, inhaling her familiar scent. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Your welcome." She smiled up at him. Looking at Kili she was reminded of the fact that her father was gone, she missed him so much but she knew that she had to live in the now, she had to lead her people.

The crowd was gathering and the main hall was full, Freya adjusted her dress for the fifth time that morning and ran her hand through her hair. "Uh! stay straight!" she cursed at the dress.

A familiar chuckle came from behind her, "You look beautiful, your dress looks like the moon," Kili smiled at her as she turned around to face him. He had made a full recovery and stood there in front of her in a blue tunic and black trousers with a silver cloak hanging from his shoulders. He walked over and kissed her lips, "Relax Freya, today is your day."

Freya exhaled and took his hand, "You mean our day." She turned to the door and took a deep breath, "Are you ready?" Kili nodded and she linked her arm in to his as the large doors of Erebor opened before her. Crowds of dwarves fled the hall, all waving banners and flags, shouting "All hail the Queen!" Freya blushed at the reception and squeezed Kili's arm. At the top of the hall Gandalf and all 12 Dwarves and dear old Bilbo were waiting. Kili and Freya stood before them and kneeled.

Gandalf raised his staff and silence fell over the hall, "Dwarves from the Iron Hills and the Blue Mountains. We are here today to restore the seat of power in Erebor. I have known Freya for a long time and I cannot think of any dwarf braver, stronger and more beautiful then she. Freya," he turned to her, "Do you swear to defend Erebor from all foes, to protect its people and do honour to your ancestors?"

Freya looked up at Gandalf, "I swear."

"And do you take Kili as your King? And Kili, do you take Freya as your Queen?" Gandalf smiled at them.

They both answered at the same time, "Yes."

Gandalf then beckoned Fili and Balin forward and placed the crowns on their heads, "Arise, King and Queen of Erebor!" The noise in the hall was deafening, and Freya couldn't help but laugh as Kili leaned over a kissed her which generated more shouts, clapping and whistles from the crowd. But over all the noise and excitement, she looked up for one moment and raised her hand, almost instantly the crowd came to a hush.

"My people, thank you for such a welcome, but there is something I would like to say. I have risen to power before my time, my father, Thorin, should be taking up his seat here but instead he has taking up his seat at his father's table. I hope that I will be as good of a leader as my father would have been," She stopped for a minute and remembered a song that her mother used to sing to her, it reminded her of her father, so she opened her mouth and began to sing,

_"With a sigh, you turn away, _

_With a deepening heart, _

_No more words to say. _

_You will find, that the world has changed forever. _

_And the Trees are now turning from green to gold, _

_And the Sun is now fading, _

_I wish I could hold, you closer." _


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**Author's Note: For all those that have asked, I couldn't really leave them for long ;-)**

**Epilogue 1: **

A cool breeze whispered over the valley whipping up the leaves that littered the streets of Dale and flowed around the feet of the shoppers in the market. It twisted its way across the valley towards the great gates of Erebor that shone in the autumn light. A woman stood on the balcony of the great dwarf city, her chestnut hair caught in the breeze and her blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight looking over her kingdom. Freya sighed, it had been 15 years since the valley had been the sight of a ferocious battle where she had to make the most difficult decision of her life. A day didn't go by without Freya thinking about her father, Thorin, that strong and kind dwarf, with his dark beard and hair and sky blue eyes. But Freya had to remember the good she had gotten in her life, she had married the love of her life. A noise broke her thoughts, "My Queen?" She turned and saw Balin standing behind her.

"Hello my dear friend! How fair you today?" She smiled at Balin and walked over to him, noticing her guards move towards her, she glared at them and waved her hand, "For the gods sake it is the Lord Balin, stand down."

Balin smiled at her, "They're just doing their job your majesty."

"Aye, I know that but you are hardly an assassin! So what brings you here today, all well in Moria?" Freya began to walk with him back in to the palace.

"Aye all is well, we are beginning to mine again, there is a vast amount of Mithril." Balin said.

"That will be most useful," Freya nodded, and smiled at courtiers that bowed as she passed.

"And where is Kili? He wasn't here when I arrived." Balin asked.

"Ah he is out on a hunting trip with Thorin and some others, they are due back today I believe." Freya said, silently wishing she was able to have gone.

"How is young Thorin? What age is he now?" Balin smiled at Freya.

Freya grinned thinking about her son, "He is 12 now, he looks so like his father, he is learning about sword play now but Kili is insisting that he learn archery also. But Thorin isn't so happy, he thinks that its just for elves."

Balin chuckled, "He may have a point, but Kili is the best of our race, so he might want to learn."

Suddenly a shout came up from the main gate, Freya and Balin turned towards the noise. A black pony came galloping in to the entrance, a dwarf cloaked on its back. Guards ran towards the pony grabbing its reins. Freya looked at the pony and instantly recognised it, "Niera!" She shouted, "Get off that pony at once!"

"How times have changed," A familiar voice came from behind her.

Freya whipped around and saw Gandalf standing there before her, "Gandalf!' The wizard embraced her. "Excuse me for a second. Niera get off that pony now and come over here!"

The dwarf dismounted off the pony and handed her cloak to a guard, she strode over, "What? I was out on Shadow."

"Niera, I want you to meet a old friend of mine, Gandalf. And Gandalf this is Niera, my daughter." Freya said glaring at the appearance of her daughter, she was in mud stained trousers and a loose tunic, not at all in the proper attire.

"A pleasure to meet you Niera," He stooped to shake her hand.

"Niera go and change please and get cleaned up," Freya looked at her daughter.

"But mother," Niera said, "Can I not go out and meet father?"

"Absolutely not, there is a feast later and I need you there," Freya waved over Niera's hand maidens. "Please get her clean."

Niera looked at her mother and gave her a filthy look, "It's not fair." Freya glared at her daughter, with a "go now" look on her face.

Gandalf smiled, "What age are you young Lady?"

Niera stared up at Gandalf with light brown eyes, "Nine and a half."

"Hmmm, you remind me of someone," He said, flicking his eyes at Freya.

"That was a long time ago now Gandalf, please Niera go and change, I will send for you when your father arrives." Niera sighed, she knew she wasn't going to win this battle so she turned to her hand maidens and walked towards her chambers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long, had loads going on! **

Freya watched her daughter walk away scuffing her heals on the ground as she walked surrounded by her hand maidens. She sighed, she remembered how Niera felt. Niera was so like her when she was a child, all she had wanted to do was follow her father to the forge and help him make swords for the men in the villages, some times her father would have let her sit on an up turned bucket in the forge and watch him beat out the steal with his hammer and then he would drop it in the water and steam would hiss from the sword, Freya used to think that it was a spirit entering the sword giving it it's desire to kill. But her life was different then, the dwarves had no home, no kingdom, so there was no palace for her and her family, unlike now where Niera was expected to act in a certain way, but Freya knew that she had a battle on her hands.

The sound of a horn broke her thoughts and Gandalf and Balin halted their conversation. A host of dwarves rode in to the main gate, Freya smiled as Kili pulled up his grey pony and dismounted. He strode over to the small group, "Gandalf, Balin! What a surprise." He embraced the dwarf and the wizard, "And how have you been my Queen?" He took Freya's hand and kissed her lips.

Freya smiled at her husband, "I am fine thank you. Whats that look on your face for?"

Kili gave his cheeky lopsided grin making him look 20 years younger, "Well we met some friends on the way." Out of the riders came some very familiar faces; Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Nori, Dori, Ori, Oin, Gloin and dear old Bilbo! Freya couldn't contain her excitement, she ran towards her old friends throwing herself in to their arms.

"It's been too long! Over 14 years!" She said to no one in particular. Freya couldn't believe it had been that long since she had seen the people she trusted the most in the world.

Bifur smiled at her, "Aye it has been a long time, but it doesn't look like you have changed much at all Freya." Freya smiled back at Bifur, she could always rely on him, he never changed. The small group began to walk with Kili in to the great hall, Freya waited behind with Bilbo.

"How are you my dear old friend? How is the shire?" Freya smiled at her friend.

"It is the same as it always I'm afraid," Bilbo sighed, "And my cousin past away so I am left to mind her son, Frodo."

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that. But Frodo is lucky to have you." Freya said kindly, "Thorin, come over here and meet Bilbo." She called to her son that had handed his pony to a groom.

Thorin, now 12, was tall for his age and his hair was dark like Kili's but his eyes were sky blue like Freya's giving him a haunting resemblance to her father. Thorin walked over, "Yes mother," He said.

"Thorin, this is Bilbo, do you remember me telling you about him?" Freya asked.

"How could I forget?" Thorin grinned, "Hello Bilbo, it is an honour to meet you." Thorin gave a small bow to Bilbo.

Bilbo blushed at Thorin's greeting, "The honour is all mine my Prince."

"Mother, Bilbo, please excuse me, I must change and get ready for the feast." Thorin smiled at them both, bowed again and left. He walked towards his chambers, looking forward to having a good bath, until he was halted by someone.

"'The honour is all mine', 'Please excuse me'. Gods you can be such a bore!" Said a familiar mocking voice

"Niera get out of my way," Thorin looked down at his sister blocking his way.

"Why do you have to be such a goodie-two-shoes?" Niera said crossing her arms and jutting out her jaw.

"Well at least I wear shoes." He looked down at her feet, "Now clear off, you are meant to be getting ready." Thorin said waving his hand.

"Princess! There you are!" A hand maiden came running down the corridor, Niera rolled her eyes.

"Here she is miss!" Thorin called.

"Thank you Prince Thorin," She smiled at him, "Come along now Princess, lets get you ready." The maid turned Niera around back down the corridor, just before she was out of sight Niera turned and stuck her tongue out at her brother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Sorry this has taken so long! I was away on Holiday! Hope you like this took me a while to think of something! Please review and let me know what you think! **

* * *

Crowds began to file in to the Grand Hall taking seats at the large banquet tables. Niera peered out from behind the curtain, looking at the people coming in. She recognised some of the dwarves, there was the baker from Dale that made the best sweet cookies in the whole valley, then the smith that made her sword, Needle, and she could spot the head groom for the royal stables, Hendry taking his seat. She felt someone tapping her shoulder, she ducked her head back through the curtain and turned around. She was greeted by a tall dwarf, with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, a small beard and a warm smile, her father.

"Father!" She cried and threw herself at Kili. Kili laughed and embraced his daughter, picking her up.

"Well, I heard that you have been causing chaos since I left," He held her aloft in front of him like a doll.

Niera pulled a face, "I don't know where you have gotten your information Father, I have been nothing but an angel."

"So you didn't leave your studies and go out to the stables and let all the ponies out, and you didn't almost set your chambers on fire, and you didn't escape from your hand maidens and run off to Dale?" Kili looked at his daughter with one eye brow cocked.

"Nope," Niera shook her head, "I have no idea who did all those things." But a grin appeared on her face.

"You little liar!" Kili said, "You know what happens to liars?"

"No Father," Niera began to squirm in his grip.

"Sorry Niera, it has to be done," Kili grinned, Niera started to laugh as Kili tickled her, tears began to run down her cheeks with laughter.

'Kili can you please stop torturing our daughter?" Kili turned to see Freya standing behind him with her hands crossed over her beautiful blue dress. Kili sighed and placed Niera back on the ground and ruffled her hair, Niera quickly dodged away from her fathers hand, she didn't want to have to get her hair redone again. She watched her father walk over to her mother, he had a playful glint in his eye, and before Freya could get out of the way he swooped her up in his arms and twirled around.

"Oh! Kili! Put me down!" Freya squealed, placing her hands on his shoulders. He lowered her so her toes just touched the ground and leaned in to kiss her, Niera made a face and looked away.

"I missed you," Kili said to his wife, finally setting her on her feet.

Freya straightened out her dress, and looked at her husband placing a hand on his chest, "I missed you too my love." She leaned up to kiss him again. Then breaking from him she looked around, "Where is Thorin? He is meant to be here." Niera felt a slight tingle of smugness in her tummy, she was always the late one and now for once the precious Prince Thorin was late. Kili went over to a squire to find out where Thorin was, and just before the squire was about to leave to find the little prince, Thorin appeared around the corner.

"Mother, Father, I'm so sorry I'm late." He looked at his parents apologetically, Kili looked at his son expecting a better explanation to his absence, but none came.

"Never mind, you're here Thorin that'a what matters. The hall is filled and all have taking their seats, are we ready?" Freya looked at her family, for one moment her heart swelled with pride and she felt a lump in her throat, they had come so far. Kili nodded and took her arm in his, then Thorin and Niera filed in behind them.

The curtains parted and the fanfare began. The King and Queen walked out to the Grand Hall and the Prince and Princess followed behind them. They walked and greeted people they knew, smiling and bowing their heads. They walked towards the royal table at the top of the hall, Freya smiled when she saw Gandalf, Bilbo, Fili, Nori, Dori, Ori, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Oin and Gloin sitting either side of the royal table.

After the main course was served, conversation began to flow, old stories were told and laughter rang through the hall. Niera rested her head on her hand and played with her food, she never thought she could be so bored. She caught Thorin's eye as he was talking to Balin, at least he had someone to talk to.

Plates were cleared and dessert was served, Niera didn't really care. Her thoughts were broken by a tap on her shoulder, she looked around to see Thorin. "Come with me Niera, I have to show you something," He tugged her arm. Niera looked around, her mother and father weren't looking at them, so she slowly got out of her seat and slipped away after her brother. He disappeared around a corner, she trotted after him.

"Thor, wait!" She called, her brother slowed and waited for her, "Where are we going?"

Thorin looked at his little sister, "Niera you have to swear that you won't tell anyone."

Niera looked up in to Thorin's sky blue eyes, "I swear. What is going on Thor?"

"You know how Father makes sure that we never go to the dungeons?" Niera nodded, "I found out why, follow me." He turned on his heel and began to jog down the dark passageway, Niera gulped and jogged after her brother.

They headed down in to the depths of Erebor and Niera could smell the damp on the walls. Suddenly Thorin stopped at a door, it was unlike any door that she had ever seen, it was steel and seemed to be extremely strong with odd ornamentation in the steel. She reached out and touched the door, it was warm, very warm. She gave Thorin a quizzical look. Thorin smiled and took a key that she had never seen before out of his pocket, he placed it in the lock and heard the click, Thorin pushed the door with all his might and it swung open. Niera peered in to the gloom and edged in to the room, Thorin walked behind her. Her eyes adjusted to the gloom, the room was round and the walls were smooth, in the centre of the room there was a pedestal and something was placed on the platform. Every inch of her body told her not to go near the pedestal but her legs kept walking. She could hear Thorin breathing behind her as she walked. Nearing the pedestal she could make out two shapes, they were smooth and the minimal light in the room reflected off them, Niera stopped, she couldn't believe her eyes, she didn't want to breathe, she didn't want to move, sitting on the pedestal before her where two dragon eggs.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note: Hi all! Sorry this has been so long! Had major writers block and lots on too! Hope you enjoy, more to follow! **_

Niera looked at the eggs, she couldn't move. Thorin was behind her with a torch in his hand, the flames dancing off the shells of the eggs, one shining a bright blue and the other gleaming silver. She took a step back in to her brothers chest and relaxed slightly at the familiar touch and smell. Eventually she found her voice, "Where - where did these come from Thor? Does Father know?"

"I don't know where they're from Niera, but maybe this is why Father doesn't want us down here?" Thorin guessed, "Come on, we better go, if Mother notices we're gone they'll be hell to pay!" Thorin turned on his heel and walked out the door, Niera couldn't take her eyes off the eggs, they were mesmerising. She knew that most dwarves, when they saw gems and gold couldn't keep their eyes off it, she had never had that feeling before until now. But she knew that her Mother would be as angry as a dragon if she found out where they were, so she peeled her eyes off the eggs and walked after her brother. She took one more look at the eggs she she helped Thorin pull the steel door shut.

They made their way back up to the Grand Hall where the dancing and music had began. They peered around the corner to make sure that Freya wasn't looking as they returned, the coast was clear. Thorin walked over to a group of young dwarves and began to talk, Niera was about to join them when someone caught her arm, her heart jumped as she turn around to see Bilbo standing behind her.

"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" He asked seeing the reaction on Niera's face.

"Yes, I'm fine, I thought you were someone else." She smiled at the hobbit.

"Well how have you been? I haven't seen you in years, you are almost as tall as I am." Bilbo looked at the young dwarf. Niera smiled with pride, "So where were you and Thorin?"

Niera's eyes widened at Biblos question, "Em, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well I could have sworn I saw you and Thorin walk down the east passage," Bilbo grinned at the dwarfling.

Niera looked at her feet, "You can't say anything to my mother or father, they will be so angry with us."

"Ha, I promise little Princess, your secret's safe with me." Bilbo smiled at her, not really knowing why the young dwarf was so unnerved, but he shrugged it off as too much sweet wine. "Well go and enjoy yourself Princess." Niera smiled at Bilbo and bobbed her head and turning on her heel.

The night wore on and Niera couldn't concentrate, young dwarves asked her to dance, she accepted, not thinking, and she stood on a few toes. Kili sat across the room talking to Lords about the unsettling in the south, there was word from Gondor, a darkness was rising. His concentration was broken when he heard someone yell "Ow!" for the fifth time that night, he looked across the room and saw a young dwarf holding his toe and Niera standing there telling him that it got in the way. He smiled and said "Excuse me my Lords," then rose from the table and walked towards his daughter. Niera had her back to him as dancing partners spun around the room.

"May I have this dance?" Neira turned to see her father.

"Of course my King," she said, taking his hand. Her father guided her around the room, but she was still thinking, she wanted to ask him about the dragon eggs, did he know?

"Father?' She looked up at him.

"Yes, my little warrior?" Kili said.

"Em, what if, what if, some one you know, is hiding something, something that could change things?" Niera stuttered.

Kili looked down at his daughter, where was this coming from, "Well you should try and find out why and what they need the thing for." Niera nodded and didn't answer, she thought that would be his reply, but it didn't help. The music ended and the dancers clapped, Niera let out a yawn and lent in to her father's stomach, he hugged her. "Tired?" Niera nodded. Kili scooped her up and she rested over his shoulder. Freya saw her husband holding their sleepy daughter, she grinned, that was Niera, all go and then crash. Kili walked over to her, Freya kissed her daughter's head good night and then picked Thorin out of the crowd. He caught his eye and beckoned him to come, Thorin gave his mother a "do-I-have-to" look. Freya's eyes narrowed, the sky blue piercing out at Thorin, he didn't second guess that look, and made his way to his mother and father.

"Bed time," Freya said putting her hand on the back of her sons head, he was too old for a hug (or so he said). "Go on, follow your father."

Niera heard her mother talking as her eyes closed, then her father began to walk back towards her chambers, she would have to think about the Dragon eggs in the morning.

Light streamed in to Niera's room, creeping over to her bed and climbed up her bed post. Niera awoke to the light creeping its way across her bed covers. She rolled over, I don't want to get up, she thought, but then she realised the Dragon Eggs. She crept out of bed, pulling on a loose tunic and trousers. Opening her door she listened, Erebor was all quite. Niera didn't want to wake Thorin, he would jus tbe complaining the entire way down to the chamber. So she took the back passages, keeping away from the main corridors and she finally found her way to the passage down to the belly of Erebor. Treading carefully she picked her way down the corridors, weaving her way around the corridors back to the warm Iron door with the strange inscriptions, in the day light Niera saw what it was, a three headed dragon, she thought that it was strange. But she placed her hand on the warm metal handle and opened the door. It opened easily for her, she saw the same sight again, the large round room with the eggs in the centre, looking right and left she walked towards the eggs. She was braver this time, looking at them from all angles, how the light caught the shells. A thought came over her, she looked around, who would notice, it wasn't like anyone knew they were there. Niera reached out and touched the blue egg, she felt and shock, you just scared yourself you stupid girl, she said to herself. She reached out with both hands and took the blue egg, it wasn't as heavy as she thought. Niera realised that she needed to get back to her room, people would be waking up soon. Niera held the warm shell to her chest and began to walk out of the room. She slammed the Iron Door behind her and ran up the corridors back to her room. She got back in to her night gown and hid the egg under her bed in some blankets.

Niera woke with a jolt, something wasn't right, there was a noise. She froze in her bed, what was there? She wanted to call out for Thorin or her mother or father, but no noise came out. The bump happened again, Niera's heart was beating fast, a squeal came and from under her bed a blue thing, about the size of a small dog came barreling out of there like an arrow from a bow. Neira yelped as it landed on her bed, it blinked at her with sapphire blue eyes, its wings blue wings folded and it arched its neck, Niera couldn't believe what she was seeing, sitting in front of her on her bed was a real live Dragon. It was deep blue and its eyes like sapphires, its wings looked delicate as they folded on its back. It's front legs looked strong as did its back legs, and it took Niera in with an inquisitive look.

Niera felt brave, "Hello there," she said, extending a hand towards the little creature, it reached and Niera felt this bolt go through her. It was strange, she could feel the Dragon. "What to call you," Niera thought. She looked at it, are you a girl or a boy she thought, the little dragon squeaked when she thought girl, "Ok, so girl it is then," Niera thought about names, she went through a few in her head then the little dragon coughed, Ember, she thought, that's her name, Ember.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Enjoy this one! Working on the next bit, and those might see some hints! **

Niera sat on her bed looking at little Ember, she extended her hand and touched the dragon's neck, it seemed to curl it's head like a cat when you stroke it under the chin, Niera heard a hum coming from it's throat. She smiled at the blue dragon, Ember, it wasn't a very grand name, there were others that were grander, her father had told her the stories about the dragons, Balerion a huge black dragon, and his mate Saphira along with countless others. But she remembered that her father said that the dragons had all left and no one knew where to, Smaug was the only one that remained, until now. Niera yawned, she was still tired, so she looked over to make sure that the door was locked to her room and pulled the blanket over her head for a few more hours of sleep.

"Niera! Niera. Open this door at once! NIERA!" Niera jumped up from a deep sleep and sent Ember flying across the room, as the little dragon had been curled around her head. Old Blossom was shouting through the door at her. Niera panicked, she can't find Ember. Niera called the dragon softly, and scooped it up in her arms, "I'm sorry Ember, but you have to stay quietly in here for a while," Niera opened the door to her washroom and let the dragon in. Ember sat on the edge of the bath and looked at Niera with big blue eyes, she seemed to understand what Niera said, so Niera shut the door, then ran over to let Old Blossom in. Old Blossom was nothing like her name, she was tough and as hard as nails.

"Explain yourself Princess, now!" Blossom crossed her arms and looked down at the little dwarf, tapping her foot.

Think Niera, think, "Em I was sleep walking last night."

"Sleep walking?" Blossom cocked an eye brow.

"Yes, sleep walking," Niera looked up from her feet and nodded.

"Hmmm," Blossom wasn't quiet buying Niera's story but nothing seemed out of place, "Ok lets get you dressed." She began walking towards the washroom.

"NO!" Niera shouted.

"What?" Blossom turned to look at Niera.

"Eh, no, don't go in there, em, I, I already washed, thats why I didn't answer the door right away." Niera was lying through her teeth, but she had to protect Ember. Blossom came off the attack and began getting Niera dressed, pulling a blue dress over the Princesses head.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Niera moaned.

"Because you have to attend some meetings with your father and mother today, you need to look your best." Blossom pulled a comb through her hair. Niera wondered what she was going to do with Ember, she had an idea.

"Blossom? Would you mind getting me some breakfast sent here? I will be late if I have to go all the way down to the dining hall." Niera batted her eye lids, Blossom nodded and sent for some food. Soon the food arrived and Blossom left the bedroom for a minute to see if Thorin needed help, Niera took her chance. She grabbed the tray and went in to the bathroom. Ember was trilled to see her and dived and swooped around her head.

"Careful now, stop that." Niera scolded the dragon. She placed the tray on the floor, "Ok I know that this isn't what dragons eat but I will get you some meat when I can get away from the royal pains!" She shut the door behind her just ask Blossom walked back in.

"Where is the tray?" She asked.

"Oh I finished so I gave it to a servant outside." Niera said, just as her brother walked in the door. Thorin was the desire of all the girls in Erebor, he was tall for his age and strong, he walked with an easy grace that Niera could never master. His hair was dark and his eyes a vivid blue making his gaze a shocking one for those that looked, all the girls trailed after him in awe, but he took no notice, Niera wondered if he didn't see them or did he like the attention?

"Ready sister?" He asked, giving a lopsided grin, one that their father often did. Niera nodded and followed her brother, down through the royal wing where they all lived, Niera had to jog to keep up with Thorin from time to time. The wound their way down to the council chamber. Why are we going here? Niera thought. They entered through the royal doors, and sat down at a table near their parents. Niera never got used to this room; the ceilings were so high that to see them you nearly had to swing back in your chair, pillars stretched to meet the ceiling towering almost in to the clouds, Freya and Kili sat on a dais slightly above the councillors. Niera looked up at her parents, they looked serious today, they didn't even smile down to Niera and Thorin.

"What do you think is going on?" Niera whispered to Thorin.

"I have no idea, shush, father is about to talk." Thorin hissed at his sister.

Kili stood, he was wearing his crown, which was usual Niera noticed, "Lords, Ladies. I have some grave news." The room fell silent, "Last night someone breached our gates and stole something of extreme value. Down in the vaults we have had something hidden for centuries, even Smaug the Terrible did not know of their existence. Years ago Freya's ancestors made a pact with Balerion, the Black Dragon, after the slaying of Dain the first by a runaway dragon, Thror took position as king and agreed not to go to war with the dragons if Balerion gave them two eggs for them to keep. Balerion agreed and grifted the eggs, then the following year he left Middle Earth with most of the Dragons. As of last night, one of the eggs has gone." Mummers rippled around the hall like a wave, Niera gulped what had she done? "We need to find the egg and return it." Niera looked up at the dais, and caught her mother's eye, Freya looked at her daughter, she knew that look Niera had done something. Freya leaned over to Kili and whispered something in his ear, then walked off the dias as discussions began about where the egg could be. Freya walked behind her children and whispered in Niera's ear, "You are a big trouble, come with me now." Freya took her daughter's arm and marched out the door.

Once out the door Freya turned to her daughter, "What in the name of Durin have you done Niera?"

Niera looked at her shoes, "I, I didn't know it was an egg."

Freya looked furious, "You didn't know it was an egg?" She shouted, "You have had me and your father worried sick! We thought it was the elves! Where is it Niera?"

"Em, mother, it's, it's, not an egg anymore," Niera watched her mother'e eye's grow wide, "It's a dragon." Freya didn't know what to say, there was a dragon in her daughter's bedroom.

"Take me there now," Freya said and before she left summoned a page to give the message to Kili. Freya followed Niera up to her room, Niera went over to the washroom and opened the door, Freya could hear something squealing as her daughter entered, Freya felt a hand on the small of her back, she turn and Kili was standing behind her, Thorin was lingering in the door way. Niera looked at Ember, and Ember looked back at her, Niera felt a tingle in her head, and stretched out her arm and Ember landed on it and nuzzled Niera's chin, "Come on girl, lets go."

Niera came out of the washroom and saw her family; Niera gasped, Kili placed his hand on his sword and Thorin stood open mouthed at the Dragon. "Everyone, this is Ember, Ember, this is my family." The little dragon gave a squeak at the dwarves standing in front of her.

"Is she safe?" Kili asked, Niera smiled, her father sounded so young.

"Yes she is," Niera walked over to her family and let Ember sniff them in turn, telling her their names. The little Dragon seemed to be taking it all in, names, faces, smells.

Kili looked at his daughter, as odd as it looked, Niera looked at ease with the dragon, it looked right. "Well, I think we need to contact the Elves and see if they have any knowledge in this area, then I think we need to find a place for Ember to live, she can't live in here forever."

Niera couldn't believe what she was hearing, she could keep Ember. But Freya killed the delight, "Niera you know that this isn't like keeping a dog or a pony, this is a dragon, she will be bigger then the main gates some day." Niera nodded, "Well then Ember, welcome to Erebor."


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this has skipped forwards a few years so Niera is about 14 and Thorin is 16. This is a little short, but is a story filler for what is to come! So hang in there guys, it's gonna be a bumpy ride! And as always let me know what you think! _HAD TO MAKE EDITS, TIME LINES DIDN'T MATCH WITH DENETHOR, IT WAS HIS FATHER IN POWER IN GONDOR, SO THIS IS REVISED. _**

Niera exhaled and climbed higher, the wind wiped at her hair and tore at her cloak. Why am I doing this, Neira thought, this isn't going to go well. But she climbed higher, looking down she could see the main gates of Erebor and the city of Dale fair below down in the valley, smoke rising from the chimneys and people leaving Erebor to go and trade in Dale. Niera lost her footing for a second and sent rocks tumbling down, "Ouch! Watch it Niera!" Thorin's voice echoed up at her, she smiled, it had gotten deep like her father's, but he was 16 now.

"Sorry, we're nearly there." Niera smiled down at her brother. Finally putting her hand on the top of the cliff face and pulling herself up. She gasped at the view, you could see Mirkwood and the Misty Mountains, she smiled and remembered the song that het father used to sing to them as children. Thorin pulled himself up and stood up, dusting off his clothes, he looked at the sight before and began to hum the old song.

"Enough brother, lets go," Niera said, Thorin sighed, Niera could never just stand still. Niera ignored her brother and reached out with her mind, "Ember," she thought.

"Hello there, I was wondering if you fell or not," Ember's voice echoed in her head, it was smooth as silk.

"Can you come?" Niera asked, but she heard Ember before she saw her, she blocked out the sun and a blue light shone down and glistered over then. Ember was huge, it had been five years, now she was she size of four of Gandalf's giant eagles. Niera watched as she hovered waiting, Niera nodded and Ember flew off. "Any time Thorin?" Niera said.

Thorin whistled, and from out of the clouds came his great silver Dragon, he called him Elendil, after a star. Elendil took off after Ember spanning his great silver wings. Niera looked at her brother and smiled, she took a step back and ran towards the edge of the cliff, she jumped off the edge and spread her arms out like a bird and laughed, she heard Thorin whoop behind her. Ember appeared underneath her and Niera landed on her back and pulled herself in to the saddle, she looked back and saw Elendil swoop under Thorin. Ember let out a roar as she fly past the gates of Erebor. The wind from the Dragon's flight send a gale through the parapet walk that looked out over the gate blowing the flags high in to the air. Freya watched as they flew and dove at each other, she smiled as her skirts whipped around her heels. Five years had past since Niera had stolen Ember's egg out of the dungeon and now the pair were inseparable, if Niera had her way she would be sleeping with the dragon in the Great Hall. Freya remembered that one night about a year after Ember had hatched Thorin went down in to the dungeons and took the silver egg, Niera laughed at him as it didn't hatch for a few days, but then a majestic silver dragon came tumbling out of the shell, and Elendil was born. Kili and Freya made sure that they got the best trainers and experts in to help their children raise their dragons, even Gandalf came to stay for a year. Niera had become excellent at using a bow and arrow on Ember's back, Kili had taught her well she could rival the elves in her skill. Thorin was fierce with a sword and with Elendil at his side they could defeat an army signal handily. Freya heard Kili walking up behind her, he took her hand and squeezed it, she smiled up at him and kissed his lips, but there was tension in her husband.

"What's wrong my love?" She said looking up to his eyes.

Kili's brown eyes were full of concern, "There is word from Gondor, they need to speak with us."

"Well that is very vague," Freya retorted, "What does that Lord Ecthelion want? I don't like him Kili."

"Yes you've made that known before." Kili grinned, "He didn't say, he said only to come, it was urgent."

Freya sighed, "Can he not send one of is servants?"

"He said that it was too important and he can't send them." Kili let out a small laugh. Freya shrugged and leaned in to Kili's shoulder and he wrapped his arm and cloak around her to shelter her from the wind the Dragon's were creating.

Freya broke the silence, "But that isn't all Lord Ecthelion wants?"

"How did you…..?" Kili said.

"You are still tense," Freya poked him in the side. "Tell me what is it?"

"You aren't going to be happy, but he wants us to bring the dragons." Kili looked out at Ember breathing fire down on Elendil's tail.

Freya bit her lip, this wasn't good, nothing good could come out of bringing the dragons to Gondor. She weighed up the options in her head, to go or else to ignore a power that was greater than Erebor's.

"We have to go," Freya said, Kili gave her a quizzical look, "Ecthelion is a power hungry man, he will find some reason to declare war on us for not going to Gondor and Erebor isn't ready to have a full scale war, we are still recovering from the Battle of the Five Armies." Kili could see her reasoning, she was right, they had to go to Gondor but inside he knew that no good could come of going.

X

Freya combed out her damp hair, it smelt of the rose scented water she just washed it in, letting it curl as it dried. She knew that Kili was getting Niera and Thorin and bringing them to the royal chambers, she wondered what Kili was saying to them as they walk up the stairs leaving Erebor down below them. She heard voices behind the door and brushed out the crease in her dress as the door opened, Kili came in followed by Niera and Thorin, who were looking very confused.

She smiled at her children and motioned for them to sit down, Niera and Thorin sat looking at each other. Kili came and stood beside his wife and then cleared his throat, " We have some news for you both, don't worry its not me and your mother. We got word from Gondor, they have requested that me and your mother go to them, and they want you to come with us."

"What? Go to Gondor? Leave here?" Niera jumped up, Freya nodded, "Yes! Can we go? Can we, can we please?"

"They want to see you, Thorin, Ember and Elendil, so yes you are coming." Freya said, Niera ran towards her mother and hugged her tight, Freya wished she was as excited as Niera to be leaving. Thorin stood in a more mature way, but Freya could see that he was trying to contain his excitement. Freya told them that they would be leaving in two days so they had to pack their bags and get their dragons ready.

Kili and Freya kissed their children good night and sent them off to bed with Old Blossom who was waiting for them. Freya exhaled deeply as the door shut then turned back to her husband. "They have no idea do they?" She said to him.

Kili shook his head, "No and we shouldn't panic them, it is going to be a fun trip for them, they have never really left Erebor. Come we need to be up at dawn to plan our route to Minas Tirith." Freya nodded, climbing in to bed and curling up in the blankets. She felt Kili beside her and turn to him burying her head in his chest like she used to when they were on the journey to reclaim Erebor, his smell calmed her and she fell asleep dreaming of Dragons.


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So hope you in enjoy, i'm getting going on the next one straight away! I had big things planned! **

Kili and Freya sat with the small council in the Small Council Chamber and a map was rolled out in front of them. Freya looked at Middle Earth laid out in front of her; she instantly spotted Erebor and Lake Town, her eyes wandered over the map and she smiled as she saw the Shire and thought of Bilbo, she wondered how he was getting on with his nephew Frodo.

"Now, we need to go through the old forest road and follow the Anduin River south, then cross at the North Undeep, we could go to Rohan and stay in Edoras, then follow the North-South Road to Minas Tirith." Balin suggested tracing the route with a finger, then looking to Freya and Kili to see what they thought.

Kili nodded, "Yes that seems like the best roads to travel on. It will take about nearly two months to get there if we keep on the move all day. We could stop at Lorien too, " Kili's eye caught a filthy look from Freya, "But I think the rest at Edoras will do. We need to organise a small guard, of about 30 or so, and supplies."

"Only 30 guards my King?" Balin said.

"We shall have two dragons with us Balin, I think 30 guards will be fine." Freya smiled at the old dwarf.

"Well then I shall see to it, we shall be departing at dawn tomorrow." Balin rolled up the map tucking it under his arm and walking out of the room to make preparations.

Freya sighed and looked around the room, her father and his father and his father used to sit in this room, they planned and discussed all the goings on of Erebor here, she thought, it gave her goose bumps. Kili's hand on her back brought her back to the real world. "Come on, lets go." Kili said to her, she nodded and followed him.

The following morning Niera tugged at her traveling clock, she was happy that her parents decided to travel in 'rangers clothes' rather then the royal colours. She fitted the last strap in to its keeper on Ember's saddle, and patted the blue dragon. Thorin came around from the other side of Elendil waiting to go. Old Blossom came over and hugged them both tightly until they were struggling to breathe, Ember gave a low growl as Niera wiggled free from Old Blossoms grasp. The guards stood to attention as Kili and Freya came down to the gate, Niera blinked in shock seeing her mother and father in travelling clothes. Her mother wore trousers, tunic and cloak, her fathers sword, 'the foe hammer' was hanging from her hip. Their father was clad much the same but his sword, bow and quiver were on his back instead. Freya hugged Balin goodbye, "You have Erebor Balin, look after it well." Balin nodded wiping a tear away with his beard. Freya turned and mounted up on her pony, it was a fiery steel grey mare, she called her Loki, Kili mounted on his pony, a delicate fast gelding he called Arrow. Freya signalled to Niera and Thorin to mount up on their Dragons, she then turned her pony towards the gates and the party began to move. Freya craned her neck as she went under the gateway looking at the sheer vastness of it. She heard wings beat, Ember and Elendil flew over her head out in to the valley, Loki danced underneath her at the dragons flight but she settled her with a word and a pat on the shoulder. Winding their way down the road towards Lake Town they looked at Dale, people pointing up at the dragons and the royal party travelling down the pathway. Mirk wood was ahead of them, this time around it will be easier travelling through the wood as they would be taking the road, not running blindly through it and getting hunted by spiders and captured by elves. Kili rode up beside her, "Has a different fell doesn't it?"

"Huh? What?" She said snapping back to reality.

"This journey, it's different, I can feel it." Kili said.

"Yes, it does, but we are different now, I wasn't even meant to be on the last journey, remember the debate I had with my Father?" Freya smiled.

"It was more of a I'm-not-going-and-I-don't-care-what-you-say debate." Kili teased, "I nearly laughed at Thorin's face when you crossed your arms and glared up at him, you weren't giving in."

"And I never do." She grinned at him.

Kili laughed, "And don't I know it!" He kicked Arrow forward to a trot so Freya couldn't hit him.

Niera looked down to try and see the group of travellers hidden the trees of Mirkwood. Thorin guided Elendil lower so he was out of the setting sun, Niera shielded her eyes as against the sun as it reflected off Elendil's silver scales. They promised that that would meet at the other side of Mirkwood, Niera shouted over to Thorin, "We should land, it's getting dark." But there was no response from her brother, "Thorin? Thor? Hello?"

Thorin looked over at her, "There is something below us."

Niera rolled her eyes, "Eh yeah there is, its mother and father and the royal guard."

"No, there is something else, its black and huge." Thorin pointed down to just west of the group below them. Niera saw it, it was huge and lumbering towards their parents.

"We need to land." Niera touched Ember's neck and the dragon circled to the ground. They landed with a thud on the far side of the woods. Niera and Thorin dismounted and began running through the woods towards the huge black creature, ducking under branches and leaping over roots they covered the ground quickly. Thorin raised his hand and the skidded to a halt, just in front of them, about 20 feet away was the creature, its back rising up and down as it walked. Niera drew her bow and cocked an arrow on the string, Thorin drew his sword, she nodded at him and mouthed "One, two, three." They both jumped out of the bush and pounced on the creature. It roared as they knocked it over on to it back, Niera aimed the arrow at its head and Thorin pointed his sword.

"State your business beast," Thorin said. As he finished the sentence he heard hooves behind them.

"Thorin, Niera! Stand down at once!" Freya voice echoed off the trees. Thorin and Niera stood back from their victim and sheathed their weapons. "Beorn, my dear friend, I am terribly sorry about my children."

The bear stood and shook himself, then before their eyes changed in to a man, "Well I'd better hope so, all I was going was going home."

"My apologises, we are travelling to Gondor, the young ones are a little jumpy." Freya threw a thunderous look at Niera and Thorin. "Squire," Freya called and a dwarf dressed in green came up beside Loki, looking a wary eye on the mare, "Can you please bring Beorn a barrel of wine." The squire scuttled off and returned with the barrel giving it to the eight foot man. "Please except this on behalf of my children."

Beorn nodded, "Many thanks, and even though I have just been assaulted, it is nice to see you again Freya. It has been a long time." Freya smiled at Beorn.

"Well my dear friend, it is late and we must make camp near the old ford, we have travelled since dawn to get through Mirkwood. I hope we see each other soon." Freya bowed her head.

"Hmm yes soon," Beorn nodded and disappeared in to the wood.

Freya turned to Thorin and Niera, "The both of you march yourselves back to the dragons fast." She kicked Loki in to a canter and the party moved off. Niera and Thorin shouldered their weapons and trudged back through the woods to where they left the dragons. Ember came over to Niera as she came out of the forest, "I was wondering what was going on, but then I saw your mother's face. Are you in trouble?"

Niera looked up to the blue dragon's sapphire blue eyes, "I think so, we sort of tackled an old friend of her and father's." Ember made a humming noise in her throat, Niera wacked her with her hand, "Don't laugh at me!"

Ember gave her a toothy smile, "I wasn't, much, Elendil and I are going to go hunting." Ember turned to take flight.

"Oi! You aren't going to stay and help us?" Niera said running and pulling her tail.

"No," Elendil's cool, deep voice echoed in her head and he spread his great silver wings and leapt in to the air. Niera was left standing there in shock with her mouth open.

"Close your mouth sis, your not catching flies," Thorin came up behind her and tipped the bottom of her jaw. Niera snapped it shut.

"We're on our own so," She looked at her brother.

"Let's go and face the music," Thorin said and guided his younger sister towards their parents tent.

There were few tents in the camp, it was high summer so most of the royal guard slept outside on bed rolls. Tents had been erected for Thorin and Niera but they preferred to sleep beside Ember and Elendil. Guards inclined their heads at them as they past saying "My Prince," or "Princess", they bowed their heads in return. Before going in to the royal tent Niera paused and took a breath, Thorin pulled the flaps of the tent open and walked in towing Niera behind him.

Freya turned to look at her children as they walked in. In their rangers clothes they looked at lot older, and she had to double take at Thorin, he looked almost like her father which made her shiver slightly. Niera looked nervous, she knew she was in trouble, Freya almost wanted to smile and pull her into a hug, but she knew that she had to stand firm on this matter. Kili began speaking, "I am very disappointed in you both, Niera don't speak," Niera snapped her mouth closed, "You took it upon yourselves to go after someone you didn't know and then attack them!"

"Father, he was heading towards you, we didn't know he was a friend," Thorin spoke quietly.

"Thorin, myself and your father have fought more than Beorn in our lives, I think we could have managed. I know your intentions would good, but you must stop and think before you strike." Freya looked at her children to make sure that they were getting the message. They both nodded, "Alright, well go out to Orik and he will get you some food." Thorin and Niera nodded and walked out of the tent dragging their heels.

Freya sighed and dropped back on to the small bed in the tent, Kili sat beside her and wrapped her in a hug, kissing her head. "I hate doing that to them," She said in to Kili's chest.

"I know but we have to, they could have done something terrible to Beorn and not known it was him." Kili said.

Freya nodded then let her mind wander, she smiled remembering the night that she and Kili had in Beorn's house, everyone sang and danced and drank, her father was there, she remembered seeing him smile as she danced with Bofur, she did miss him. "We better get some rest there is another long day ahead of us tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Hi guys, please review and enjoy, the next one should be coming soon! **

Days flowed in to each other; waking up, packing the camp, getting on the dragons and then flying over the company in circles. Niera never felt so bored, the landscape changed slowly; Mirkwood was to her left and the Misty Mountains were off to her right covered in a layer of cloud. She remembered the stories her father told her about those mountains, the thunder giants and goblins, she would love a small bit of excitement now. Thorin looked equally bored, slouching in Elendil's saddle and looking at the pommel of his sword. They had past Loeg Ningloron or the Gladden Fields, the Anduin River twisted off to the right towards the Woods of Lorien. I would like to see an elf, Niera thought, they can't be as bad as mother says.

Ember must have heard her, "I would like to also my friend, maybe one day we can." Niera smiled at her dragon, and leaned down to hug her warm blue scales. They would be at the North Undeep within the day, then they had to ford the river, that would be easy for them, Niera thought, we can fly but I don't know how mother and father will ford it.

Hours later, something caught her eye, the sun reflecting off a sword, that was the signal to land. Ember glided her way to the ground following Elendil's pattern. She beat her wings twice hard, kicking up the dust before landing with a thud on the ground. Niera dismounted and stretched, she was so stiff, hours in the saddle wasn't doing her back and legs any good. She walked over to her father, she was so tired. Kili saw the look on Niera's face, he knew that look, he opened his arms to his daughter and hugged her tight. Niera wrapped her arms around her father and rested against him.

"Long day?" He asked and kissed the top of her head.

"Boring day more like," Niera mumbled, "This is so boring! Why can't it be like the adventure that you and mother had?"

"Nothing happens the same why twice my darling," Kili smiled stroking the back of her hair. "Now come on we need to get all the rest we can." Niera nodded and Kili signalled to Thorin who was over talking to Freya, Thorin strode over to his father. "Take her to bed will you Thor?" Kili said to his son.

"I'm not tired," Niera protested, "I'm 14 years old, I'm not a baby!"

Thorin grinned at his little sister, "We've been flying for 15 hours straight, I'm tired too." He placed his hands on her shoulder and began to guide her to the tent. Niera began to realise how tired she was so she didn't resist. She looked around for Ember to curl up beside, but the dragon wasn't back, so she reluctantly sunk in to a bed in her and Thorin's tent, and as her eyes closed she watched her brother leave the tent to see to the dragons.

Dawn's gentle light creeped in through the gaps in the tent flaps, running up the bed in to Niera's face. She moaned and turned around, but the noise outside was stopping her from going to sleep. She she rolled out of bed and dressed, she could barely lift her legs in to her trousers and raise her arms to pull the tunic over her head. She left the tent and the heat hit her, it was very warm, she was thankful that she didn't have a beard like the men, the usual flies buzzed around her head and she swatted them away with a hand. She pasted by people packing tents and horses, she saw her mother and father in the distance with Orik, they were probably trying to decided on where to cross. Thorin was packing Elendil's saddle bags,"Good mooring sleepy head!" He smiled.

She nodded and stroked Ember's nose as she leaned in to nuzzle her arm. "How are mother and father going to plan this?" Niera asked, and before Thorin could answer Freya walked over to them and explained the plan. They would need the dragons to lift some equipment over and then the horses and dwarves would swim, the crossing was calm today. Ember snorted with indignation, she wasn't happy about this at all.

"I have to carry the equipment? I am a Dragon! Not a pac mule!" Ember shook her head and looked at Elendil for back up, but Elendil knew that it was a duty and began to collect the equipment.

Niera smiled at Ember's small tantrum, "Go on, oh Great Dragon, get the bags." Niera began to giggle and then yelped as Ember spat a fire ball at her feet.

Within three hours the river had been forded. Niera mounted on to Ember once more and the dragon beat her large wings twice, spooking some horses as she lifted off in to the air. Once airborne she could see the new landscape in front of her; rolling fields and hills that had turned brown with the summer sun. Fangorn Forest was in the distance, Niera remembered the stories her mother and told her about that place, they said that trees could move and talk. Niera's ear caught something on the warm afternoon breeze, "Niera, Niera, fly closer," Thorin called.

Niera guided Ember closer, and Thorin continued, "Mother told me to say that we are to fly to Edoras on our own."

Niera looked stunned at her brother, "What? Alone? By ourselves?" Thorin nodded, "Why?"

"She says that it will take less than two days flying, if we keep the sun ahead of us when it rises we'll get there without hassle. Lord Thengel and his son Theoden would be waiting for them, mother says you'll like Theoden, he's 11." Thorin gave a cheeky grin to his sister.

"He is still a child Thorin!" Niera shouted at him.

"And so are you."

"I am not! I am 14 years old and a Princess," Niera said flicking her hair to the side.

"Oh get off your high dragon! Come on! Lets Fly!" Thorin grinned and Elendil opened his wings and spiralled downwards and the ground began to fly away beneath them.

"Niera? Niera?" Ember's silky voice echoed in her head , "Wake up little one, we are almost there."

Niera yawned and stretched then rubbed her eyes, "How long have I been a asleep for?"

"A good while, but you needed it." Ember said to her softly. Niera looked over to Thorin he was just waking up too, he looked tired. Elendil and Ember rode the wind barely having to flap their wings, the mountains that had been far away when Niera had fallen asleep where now close, so close. A valley opened up in front of them; all sides were framed with mountain bar a pass and the valley floor was rich with grasslands and the small trickle of the beginning of the Snowbourn River, that fed The Anduin River they had forged two days earlier, and in the centre of the valley was a large hill, and atop of this hill stood Edoras. It's banners of a rearing horse caught high on the wind and the golden hall stood proud on the highest point of the hill. Niera whooped and punched the air and Ember roared, sending flames from her mouth. Elendil roared too but spun in the air with joy. They circled around to the front of the Golden Hall and there was a greeting party waiting for them. As the dragons landed with a thud Niera could see a few people in the greeting party flinched, she grinned. Niera and Thorin dismounted and stood before their dragons and gave a low bow to the Lords and Ladies of Rohan.

A man stepped forward, he was dressed in rather fine clothes, for a horse lord, he wore a dark red tunic with golden stitching, a sword hung at his hip and a green cloak held by a golden clasp hung from his shoulders to the ground, it was Lord Thengel. He opened his arms and spoke, "Prince Thorin, fourth of that name and Princess Niera first of that name, welcome to Edoras. You honour us with your presence and we welcome you to our home." Thengal eyed the dragons.

Thorin took lead, "Lord Thengel, on behalf of my mother Queen Freya of Erebor, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield and my father King Kili of Erebor son of Dis we thank you for your hospitably. Our parents should be here tomorrow as they are travelling by the land." Lord Thengel nodded and smiled at Niera, "May I also introduce our dragons; this is Ember daughter of Balerion the Black-Winged and her brother Elendil the Silver Dragon." Thengel inclined his head at the dragons.

"Welcome one and all, this is my family, my wife Lady Eria and my son Theoden." The woman was beautiful, she was dressed in a flowing white dress with a silver belt, the boy was golden haired and dressed in a similar fashion to his father. Both Niera and Thorin bowed to them.

"Now that formalities are over, come inside, you both must be exhausted and starving, we have a fire in the hearth and a food for you, once your parents arrive tomorrow there shall be a feast." Thengel invited Niera and Thorin to go ahead of him and then walked up the steps to the Golden "Don't worry about the your noble dragons, the squire shall show them to the feast I have for them at the back of the Golden Hall." Niera almost burst out laughing when she saw the look on Ember's face.

The night wore on and Thorin drank with the men in the all, Niera was tired but she didn't want to go to bed. While no one was looking she slipped out of the hall, the air was cool outside and there was a breeze drifting up from the valley below. She wandered down the path way to the royal stables, inhaling the sweet smell of horse, she heard hooves on the path leading up from the village to the stables, it was just a lone horse and rider. Niera ducked behind a barrel and watched the rider halt the horse and dismount, he stroked the horses neck and murmured to it in some strange language. Niera leaned out to have a better loo and this strange man but he had his back to her in the darkness. She dared to go closer and went to make a move but she tripped and sent a bucket flying. The man jumped and turned around. "Who's there, show yourself."

Niera took a breath and came out from behind the barrel, "Hello."

The man's face broke in to a smile, "Hello there to you too little Dwarf." He tied his horse to a hitching post and walked over with long strides.

Niera stared up at the man; he was young in his late twenties with just above shoulder length hair that was dark brown, his eyes were a light blue, like her mother's, he was in tattered rangers clothes and a long sword hung on his hip, "I'm a princess, not just a dwarf."

"Oh are you now? We'll I am a man not just a ranger." He answered grinning at her.

"Does the ranger have a name? I am Niera daughter of Queen Freya and King Kili." She crossed her arms.

The ranger grinned at the brazen little dwarf, "I do yes. I am Aragorn, son of Arathron."

Niera took a step back, Gandalf told her about him, "You are the rightful king of Gondor, last of the Dunedian ."

The ranger looked taken back, "How did you know?"

"Gandalf told me," Niera shrugged. The ranger shook his head and sighed. "Why aren't you King?"

Aragorn thought for a second, "There are better people." He said simply.

"I wish I could just get up and leave," Niera sighed, "I hate being a princess."

"And why is that?" Aragorn asked, taking a seat on a barrel.

Niera pulled herself up on to one too, "All the pomp and ceremony, the "My Princess" or "My Lord" this or "My Lady" that. I does my head in."

Aragorn smiled, he liked this little dwarf, she was different to the others, "Well then what are you going to do?"

"Well I have an older brother so he can deal with it all, and I think he likes it to." She rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here? Have you come to meet my parents?"

The ranger shook his head, "No I am traveling back up north to Rivendell."

Niera stared in awe of him, "You get to go up to Rivendell? I have always wanted to meet the elves."

Aragorn laughed, "You are full of surprises. Yes I am, and I spied your Dragons sleeping at the back of the Golden Hall, that is rather unusual."

Niera smiled, "That's Ember and Elendil. We found them in Erebor in a round chamber." She wondered should she mention the three headed dragon, may be he would know something, but he was barely thirty, Niera thought, he would have no knowledge of the lore of dragons.

Aragorn nodded, "Elendil, that is the elves favourite star. Hmmm, you know, you could always come with me?" Aragorn took his pipe from his belt and began to light the tobacco from a torch he was sitting near, then settled it in the side of his mouth.

Niera's heart beat faster, leave? She would actually get to be normal, she could see the world, but then she remembered her duty, "I would if I could Aragorn, but I must go to Gondor, we have been requested at court in Minas Tirith."

Aragorn's jaw tensed, "Be mindful of the steward, he is a power hungry man Niera." Aragorn stood to greet the groom that came with a fresh horse that looked a little confused to be woken up at this time of night. "It was an honour to meet you Niera DragonRider, I wish you the best." He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

Niera smiled up at him, "And the same to you Lord Aragorn." He made a face at the title, but as he turned on his heel to leave Niera spoke, "Aragorn, if by chance you ever meet my uncle, Gimli, be mindful, he is rather loud and crass."

"So like most dwarves," Aragorn joked and swung himself in to the saddle of the steel grey gelding, "Farewell friend." Niera smiled at him and waved as he dung his heels in to the horses sides and the horse cantered out of the royal stables. Niera began to walk back to the Golden Hall, he was different, she thought, I hope he gets the adventure he seems to be looking for. She saw the door of the Golden Hall open a jar and her brother's head poke out.

"Niera!" He called looking out over the courtyard.

"Here," She shouted back and jogged up the stairs.

"Where were you?" He asked as she approached the door.

"Oh just talking to a strider in the dark." She smiled.

"A strider?" Thorin looked confused, "Why are you talking in riddles, you sound like Gandalf." But all he could get out of his sister was a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Ok guys, so one last plush before you get to see whats going on in Gondor! Enjoy! **

They remained in Edoras for a few days. Niera explored the grounds with Theoden and Thorin. Theoden explained to them about how important horses were to the men of Rohan, their siege keep of Helm's Deep and how his father had just won a great victory with the aid of a ranger from the north called Aragorn. Niera smiled, she knew exactly who Theoden was talking about. She followed Thorin and Theoden around the back of the Golden Hall to see the dragons, Niera heard voices drift out of the window it was Freya and Kili, she wanted to listen but she knew if she was caught there would be hell to pay, so she scurried off after the boys.

Inside the Golden Hall Kili and Freya had more important matters to attend to.

"It will take at least four days to get to Minas Tirith on the North-South Road through the Eastfold, is there anything that we need to be mindful of?" Kili asked looking up from the map to look at Thengel.

Thengel shook his head, "No Your Grace, there is nothing on the road, the only thing that you need to be mindful off is where you are going."

Freya nodded, "My fears are the same, but we have to go." She ran her hand through her hair and bit her lip. Kili knew she only did that when she was stressed, he gave a comforting smile at his wife. "We thank you Lord Thengel, you have been so good to us, it would have been a hard journey if we didn't stop to rest here."

"My Queen, you are most welcome. It has been our pleasure." Thengel smiled at Freya. "Come lets get your supplies on the horses."

Soon they were all packed and ready to move out of Edoras. Freya looked over the Golden Hall, it was really a sight to behold, it almost looked like it was glowing in the early morning sun. She looked on as Niera and Thorin swung in to Ember and Elendil's saddles, they seemed to be sad to be leaving too, they had made a firm friend in the little Theoden. Kili was the last to mount up, he settled himself in Arrow's saddle. With some last waves to their friends Freya turned Loki towards the gate, she heard the beating of the dragon's wings as they powered off the ground. Freya looked south-east and lead the party out in to the valley towards the Kingdom of Gondor.

Niera and Thorin flew over head drifting in the breeze. Niera looked down to see her mother and father riding side by side talking to each other. Why do they never get sick of each other, she thought, they never seem to run out of things to talk about.

"Well little one," Ember's voice echoed in her head, "They are in love and married."

"But surely," Niera spoke out loud, Thorin and Elendil were far above them, "They would just need some time alone, I mean, they are together every day all day and then they even sleep in the same bed at night, they are never apart."

Ember let out a puff of smoke and hummed in her throat, "Oh Niera, I don't think you understand yet, but some day you will I hope." Niera looked back down at her parents and shrugged, love, she thought, what a load of nonsense. She remembered her father telling her and Thorin stories about brave knights and princesses and the knights risked all for the love of the woman, some times to their doom. Love, Niera thought, it isn't the falling in love that kills people, it's the landing.

The landscape rolled out in front of them, continuous grass lands and the mountain range that would guide them to Minas Tirith. Soon they crossed the Merling Stream on the third day, Niera was wondering why the going was so slow, the ground was good, there was no reason. At the end of another slow day she and Ember landed, Thorin and Elendil were already on the ground and she could tell that he was grumpy, probably because the company was moving to slow. She could hear him muttering under his breath, "If I have to fly in one more circle, I am going to have to kill something." Niera giggled at her brother and avoided his swat with the back of his hand. She stroked Ember's nose and before the dragon set off to hunt. She watched as Ember took off with Elendil, she decided to leave her brother alone, he seemed to still be in a mood. So she wound her way through the make-shift camp to find her parents.

"There you are!" Niera hear her father's voice before she was scooped up in to a hug.

"Put me down father!" Niera screeched, then started to laugh as he tickled her. She managed to wiggle free and set herself back on the ground.

"Well how is my little daughter," Kili asked her, and smiled when Niera pulled a face.

"I am well, but Father, why are we travelling so slowly?" Niera asked.

Kili bit his lip, he wanted to tell his daughter the truth, that he and Freya were worried about Minas Tirith, but he just couldn't, "We are just taking it easy my love, the horses are tired." He looked at his daughter, he could see that she wasn't buying this lie at all, but to his relief she didn't question it. "Well go on to Orik and get some food, go, shoo!" Kili waved his arms at Niera and she turned and ran towards the big cook.

Kili exhaled, he dodged and arrow there. He turned to see Freya giving orders to Godric the groom about the rations for the horses over the next few days. Once Godric left he walked over to Freya and hugged her close. She leaned in to his hug and inhaled his smell, relaxing.

"What was that for?" She said, looking up at Kili's brown eyes. "Not that I was complaining."

Kili grinned, "It was Niera, she had questions about the going."

Freya nodded, "She is a clever girl Kili, of course she has noticed."

Kili sighed, "Not unlike her mother then?" Freya dug him in the ribs, "Come on, in two days we arrive at the White City. We need to plan ." Freya and Kili talked long in to the night, and Niera could see the light in there tent still glowing from her bed roll between Ember's two front legs.

"Ember, Ember." She called. The dragon stirred. "Can you hear what they are talking about?'

Ember's smooth, gentle voice came in to her head, "Some things are best left unsaid, little one. Good night." Niera didn't press any further, she knew not to annoy Ember.

Morning broke over the camp and the sun rose over the hills to the east and glittered on the streams. Niera yawned and stood up, stretching. She touched Ember on the nose, waking her gently. The dragon lifted her great sapphire head and yawned revealing rows of short-sword length teeth. Niera woke Thorin and Elendil, much to her brother's annoyance.

"Ugh, it can't be morning already." Thorin said, shaking his head. Niera smiled at her brother. He had grown up a lot in the month or so they had been travelling. He had grown, now he was of equal height to their father, he had also become fitter, his muscles on his arms showed through his tunic, all the sword play had been working. And the thing that Niera noticed the most was the small beard that he had been growing, it wasn't anything like the other dwarves, but she still thought it was funny. Niera had noticed changes in herself too, but she didn't care. She just wanted to get to the White City. While she waited for Thorin to get Elendil ready she walked around to find her mother. She past tents and dwarves and horses, she spotted her mother giving instructions to the head of the Royal Guard, Brandon, but dismissed him when she saw Niera coming.

"How are you today my girl?" Freya said hugging her daughter tight.

"Fine mother, fine," Niera said, "But mother, when are we getting there?"

"Patience my love we shall be there in about two days," Freya held her daughter tighter, she wanted to turn and go back to Erebor, but for her people and her family they must continue. "Now get on that dragon of yours and prepare to leave."

X

Niera loved flying in the clouds, it was something you could never get sick of. The fact you couldn't see ahead of you, and you had to trust your dragon, you had to let them be your eyes, feel the movement of the wings and try and predict which way the dragon would turn. "Niera!" Thorin's voice shouted up at her, "Get down here now!"

Niera rolled her eyes and guided Ember down through the clouds. She wanted to yell at her brother for making her come down out of the clouds, but her anger was silenced when she saw what he was yelling about. At the end of the mountain range a plain stretched out in front of them, a river wound its way down to a small city that nestled either side of the banks. But what took Niera's breath away was the city that was built at the end of the mountain range, The White City of Minas Tirith. The city stood in a semi circle, perfect for protection against invasion. The white citadel jutted out from the top and a huge walk way protruded out, almost dividing the city in two. She whooped and punched the air, they were finally here! Ember and Elendil roared and fire erupted from their mouths, the journey was over.

On the ground, Freya and Kili could hear their children's whoops of joy and the dragons celebrating. They kept their faces solemn, it was now that they would find out what Lord Ecthelion wanted.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Well guys! This it it! The end has come! Do enjoy and many thanks to those that have stuck it out this long! I hope to write more fanfics, but for now I think I shall take a little break! **

Niera flew over the citadel looking down at the glistening white stone. She watched her parents make their way up through the levels of the city and her eyes spotted a man with some guards come out of the main doors in to the court yard, that must Lord Ecthelion, Niera thought. She nodded to her brother and they guided the dragons down to the court yard just as her parents and the Royal Guard arrived. The dragons alighted, but Thorin motioned to Niera to stay where she was, she made a face but stayed put.

Freya looked back at her children, nodding in thanks to her son, then she turned her attention to the Steward of Gondor. Ecthelion was a small man, but he built himself out with furs and cloaks, he wore his hair greased back and long past his shoulders, his eyes were grey and cold and his complexion was pale grey like his eyes. He approached the company of dwarves flicking back his furs from his hand with a waving gesture before clearing his throat, "Welcome, welcome your majesties," He bowed low, too low in fact, Freya gave a look to Kili, "It is an honour to have you here in Minas Tirith, you are very good to travel all this way. I trust you had a pleasant journey, and I see you brought the dragons, very good…"

Ecthelion was cut off by Freya, "My Lord. I thank you for this warm welcome but we have been travelling for a long time and we are very tired."

"Oh, of course, of course! My apologies your highness. Of course please come this way, I will get my squire to show your guards where they can rest." Ecthelion beckoned them in to the throne room.

Freya turned around and signed for Niera and Thorin to come with them, then she and Kili followed the Steward in through the doors. Niera gasped as the great doors opened to reveal the throne room, the floor was white marble and black pillars rose from the floor to arch their way across the room towards the throne. The throne itself sat on top of a row of stairs in the nave of the Hall. Lord Ecthelion took the steward's seat that was at the base of the stairs and made out of black wood. Niera stopped behind her family and Lord Ecthelion cleared his throat again, "Your majesties, I will have a squire take you to your quarters where you can rest before the feast tonight." He motioned for a small, tweedy looking boy to come forward, "Take the King and Queen to the east wing please and see to it that they have all they require, the feast shall be starting after sundown." They took their leave and followed the squire out of the hall. As they left Niera took one last look back to the throne room, Lord Ecthelion was gazing after her and her family with a greedy look in his grey eyes, Niera narrowed her dark browns eyes at him and thought, I'm keeping an eye on you Lord Ecthelion.

They arrived back to their quarters after the feast, Freya asked for warm water to be brought for her to take a bath. The maids brought in orange scented water for her and poured in to the bath that looked out over the city. Freya thanked the maids and waited until they left and shut the door. She removed her itchy dress and left it in a pile by the door, she smiled to herself and wiggled her toes against the cool stone under foot, it was a relief in the mid summer heat. She padded over to the bath and dipped her finger in, it was a perfect temperature, she slid in to the bath feeling all her muscles relax in the warm water, it was bliss and for a few minutes she forgot herself, she forgot all her stresses and worries letting the water take her. But her thought's were broken by the door softly opening, and familiar footsteps, Kili. He took a small stool and sat behind her, "Penny for your thoughts?" He asked, dipping his hands in the water and rubbing her neck and shoulders.

Freya smiled and rolled her head, then took a breath, "I have no idea what Ecthelion wants, it is putting my nerves on edge."

"Freya, please my love, you worry too much," Kili said, leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I can't stop Kili, this is our family he is playing with, it is Erebor too, I cannot just stand by," Freya said her voice failing her.

"Hush my love, please, relax it has been a long journey," Kili comforted her, "Come, get dry and you need to sleep." Kili stood and left the room leaving Freya alone, she slowly got herself out of the bath and dried herself with a soft towel. She pulled a soft silk tunic over her, she opened the door to the bedroom where Kili was already in bed, it was a warm night so his chest was bare, Freya smiled and lifted the blankets and he lifted his arm so she could curl up beside him. She let out a small sigh, Kili looked at her, "What?" He smiled.

"It feels like that night back in the goblins cave," Freya said, "When we lay together before the goblins came for us."

Kili narrowed his eye brows, "Well that is a rather unusual feeling."

Freya sighed, "I hope I am wrong." Then let sleep take her.

Niera was woken in the morning by a maid, she looked up out of bed a rubbed her eyes, taking in this strange woman in her room.

"Oh Good Morning Princess Niera, my name is Roma, Lord Ecthelion assigned me to be your hand maiden for your stay here," Roma smiled at Niera, waiting for a request.

Niera sat up properly in bed and looked at the young woman; she couldn't have been more then twenty years old, she was small for the race of men, she was rounder then most people her ample hips showing out of her maids clothes. Her face was kind though, full of trust and joy, her cheeks were full and rosy with shining green eyes and a shock of red hair. Niera smiled at Roma, "Good Morning to you too, where is my brother?"

"Oh Prince Thorin is with Donal," Roma explained as if Niera should have know exactly who she was talking about. Niera nodded and began to get washed and dressed.

She walked out of her rooms with Roma, "Shall we go to your brother? He and Donal should be waiting for us in the court yard, we can show you around Minas Tirith."

Niera smiled, "Yes that would be kind of you." But what she was really thinking about was where her parents were she hadn't seen them since the feast last night when Freya had come to send her and Thorin to bed. But she followed Roma out in to the white court yard, her brother was there, with the infamous Donal, and by the look of him he was defiantly Roma's brother, the same fire red hair.

"It's nice to meet you Princess, please follow me and I will show you and the Prince the city." Donal smiled warmly at Niera and took the lead of their small group, Niera look one last look to see if her parents would appear, but no such luck, so she followed the rest of them down to the city.

Meanwhile in the palace, Freya was waiting for Kili to get ready. She stood thoughts of what as going to happen ran through her mind, the door opened and Kili stepped out looking rather handsome in his black trousers and blue tunic. He smiled at her, "Ready?" She nodded and linked her arm in Kili's and followed the squire to Lord Ecthelion's rooms. The oak door was opened wide, the Steward was sitting at his desk, Freya noticed on a podium something was covered with a cloth. "Ah your majesties, please take a seat," Ecthelion gestured to the chairs by a table. Freya and Kili took a seat, Freya straightened out her tunic and waited for Ecthelion to begin.

"Well, as I said to you last night you are very good to come all the way here," Ecthelion smiled at them. But what choice did we have, Freya thought. Ecthelion continued, "I have news for you, and only you can be of assistance…." The doors opening cut off Ecthelion in mid sentence.

"Hail Ecthelion, son of Ecthelion, Lord and Steward of Gondor," All of them whipped around to see Gandalf striding across the room. Freya smiled and rose. "Hello there young Freya." Gandalf embraced her and grasped Kili's shoulder. Ecthelion looked in shock at the arrival of the grey wizard. "Do go on Lord Ecthelion, please." Gandalf took his hat off and gave it too a waiting page.

Ecthelion blinked a few times to get himself back together and then continued, "I have had word from some where that is in dire need of help."

Freya looked at Kili to Ecthelion, "And you want Erebor to help? You know we cannot."

"No my Queen, not Erebor, your children, and their Dragons." Ecthelion said , his eyes glanced over to the silk covered podium.

Freya froze, "Why? Why do you need them? They are children Ecthelion, nought but children."

"It is not me my Queen," Ecthelion said gently.

"Then who is it?" Kili rose from the chair, even thought it was just a dwarf he was tall, Ecthelion took a step back.

"Please your majesties." Ecthelion looked to Gandalf for help.

"My Lord, I am as curious as they are. Who in their right mind would want children to help?" Gandalf cocked an eye brow at the Steward.

Ecthelion looked at the people in front of him; Freya looked angry, her narrow sky blue eyes boring in to him, Kili seemed to be furious almost shaking in anger, Gandalf on the other hand was looking curiously at the podium. He took a breath, this was it, and too the rooms shock, a deep humming noise came from the podium, it was time. He crossed the room and stood by the silk cloth, the other's moved towards it looking at black silk cloth. Ecthelion placed his hand on the cloth and a voice whispered across the room, Freya looked at Kili then to Gandalf, she looked back to see a black ball sitting on the podium, the light reflected off it, it oozed black magic.

Gandalf took a step back, "Ecthelion where did you get this? It isn't safe, not all are accounted for."

"It was hidden deep in the vaults Gandalf. I dreamt about it one night; I dreamt that I walked down to the very door and it saw ir gleaming before me, it spoke to me Gandalf, it told me of dragons and wolves and war. I knew that Freya and Kili must come." Ecthelion went quiet, Freya could see that this was a man that had seen horrors beyond this world.

"So why the Palantir?" Gandalf gestured at the black gleaming ball.

"For communication old wizard," An unfamiliar voice echoed around the room making Freya jump slightly.

Gandalf didn't budge, "And why do you require communication? Who are you?"

"I am called many names Mithrandir, not unlike you, names are meaningless at the end." The voice replied.

Freya looked at the ball, "The end? What do you mean by this?"

"Well Freya, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, the end comes for us all, some sooner than others, he comes in war, he comes in hunting, he comes in sleep. Death needs no names." The voice spoke.

"Death? Are you threatening us? Is that why you are here?" Freya took a step towards the podium.

"Not at all young one, I am merely telling you that death comes to us all," The voice hissed.

"And I say to death, not today." Freya crossed her arms, Kili grinned slightly.

"You have spirit I see, Ecthelion bring in the children." Ecthelion signalled to the guards, Kili and Freya whipped around and looked towards the door. Niera and Thorin were beginning brought in, Niera was struggling in the grip of a knight and Thorin was being dragged by his heels. "Now," The voice spoke again, "You will listen." Kili and Freya looked from their children to the orb, what choice did they have?

"Yes, just don't hurt them," Kili said, looking at his children.

"It was never my intention King Kili, but I shall tell what is," The voice said quietly, "I am known as the R'hllor or the Red God, I rule over fire, I see the future and past. In a far off world right now there is a fierce war, a war that needs to be ended and ended fast. The dead have risen and are walking, hell is being unleashed, and we need your children and dragons to stop them." Once R'hllor had finished speaking there was a silence in the room that was filled with tension.

"So you want my children to travel miles away to some land I have never heard of in to a war that isn't our own?" Freya asked the God.

"Yes, I am." R'hllor replied.

"This is insanity," She turned to Gandalf, "You cannot believe what he is saying can you?"

Gandalf cleared his throat, "I have heard of this land, Westros, before but it was many years ago now. R'hllor, why do you need the young ones?"

"The answer is simple Gandalf; if they do not come, Westros will most likely be lost to the army of the dead." R'llor answered a if he was simply talking about the weather. Gandalf noticed Ecthelion slip out of the room, it was only him, Freya, Kili and the children now.

Freya ran her hand through her hair, "Do my children have a say in this matter?"

R'hllor chuckled, "Of course they do, but it must be the right one. I have seen the future, and the future for Middle Earth is uncertain, a dark power is rising Mount Doom is firing again. You have felt this Gandalf have you not?"

Gandalf gave a slight nod, "R'hllor, if you have some compassion, release the children from their guard." The god conceded, Niera and Thorin bolted towards their parents. Freya caught them both in a hug and hugged them both tightly.

"Don't cry Niera, please, it will be alright." Freya comforted, she could see Thorin was trying to be strong and he stood beside his father, he was of equal height to him now.

"Lord R'hllor, will me sister and I be saving people if we go?" Thorin spoke, much to the shock of everyone.

"This boy has courage. Yes, you will be, you shall save them all." R'hllor said to him.

"Then mother we must go." Thorin turned to Freya.

"Thorin, how can we be sure, this world of an unknown?" Freya said.

"Is it proof you need well then hear you go." R'hllor said. A black smoke drifted out of the ball, it crept across the floor and towards the group. Freya saw wolves howling, men dying, dead men walking and death, death all around. "So now, is that the proof."

Freya didn't know what to think, she knew now her children had to go but she wanted them to stay, why should they have to fight another war? She made up her mind, "Lord R'hllor, I see the hardship, the death and suffering, but I cannot willingly let my children go."

Suddenly the room darkened, they all looked around in panic, "You will not let them willingly go? Then they shall go by force." Freya let out a blood curling scream and collapsed to the ground, Kili screamed too and fell to the floor.

"Please, sir, please, stop this, stop!" Niera dropped by her mother and cradled her head, tears started to fall down her face.

"Only if you will swear," R'hllor shouted over the screams.

Niera looked to her brother, "We swear, we swear."

"Swear it in blood, or it means nothing to me." Niera and Thorin reached for their daggers and before the Red God cut across their palms.

A laugh came from the orb, "Now, go to your dragons, King Stannis is waiting for you."

Niera looked down at her mother, "I am so sorry mother, I love you." She hugged her tight.

Freya whispered, "It is alright, nothing to be sorry about, go my girl, Ember will protect you and so will Thorin." Niera went to stand she saw Gandalf was pinned to the wall by a guard. Then she realised what was going on, Thorin was half way across the room, it was like all the sound was muted and everything moved in slow motion. R'hllor laughed and Niera screamed, Freya and Kili were lifted in to the air, their back arched and Freya's hair flowing downwards, Niera saw her mother reach for her father's hand and grasp it tight. Then black smoke flowed out of their mouths, life leaving them. Niera screamed and went to run back, only to be held by Thorin, "No Niera, stay here."

"Thorin we can't! Mother! Father! No! R'hllor, you're insane! How could you?!" Niera sobbed.

As Kili and Freya's bodies hit the ground R'hllor laughed, "Because you needed no reason to stay, you are blood bonded to the cause now."

Gandalf looked from Kili and Freya to Niera and Thorin, "R'hllor, end this madness, let them go, they will go to Westros."

"Well on your head be it old man." R'hllor's cackling laugh echoed around the room and then faded.

Niera was sobbing in her brother's arms, Gandald came over and shook them, "Come on!" He dragged them out to the court yard where Ember and Elendil were waiting saddled. Gandalf had to lift Neira in to the saddle and strap her legs in, Thorin clambered on to Elendil's back.

"What are we to do Gandalf?" Thorin asked.

"You must go, and quickly, I doubt R'hllor will leave you for long if you flee," Gandalf told him. "Now please, fly you fools!" He cast his arms up, the dragons roaring and taking off in to the sky.

Through the floods of tears Niera took one last look at the world she knew, the places she loved and the people she loved more than life itself. It was her and Thorin now and their dragons. She looked back at the White City and wiped the tears from her eyes, she would get The Red God if it was the last thing she did, she would face death and say "Not today." Ember roared and Elendil roared in return, it was this life now, flying, and as long as she had Ember she would keep on fighting.


End file.
